The Elite Order
by Emerald J. Beckett
Summary: Stay Tuned For Future Updates! With the Dark Lord's return, no one is safe. But what is happening with the students of Hogwarts? Why are only a few affected? And what can the Potions Master do to protect them? AUOC
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome and Salutations! For those first time readers, thank you for taking the time to read my story. I'm quite fond of it, so far. For those returning, I have updated all the chapters to correct those annoying grammar and spelling errors no one is fond of. Feel free to re-read all chapters as a few minor things might have been changed and/or updated pertaining to the plot line but nothing major. Thanks again for reading and I would love to hear any advice, suggestions, feedback, etc from all readers._

_Thanks and enjoy!_

_Emerald J. Beckett_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. All original characters introduced in future chapters are of my own creation._

**Ch.1 - Mysterious Visions**  
A cloud of despair hovered over the castle in which the students of Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry resided. A few days were left in the term and the students would be able to travel home to their families. Classes were canceled for the younger students, but the older ones still needed to finish their final exams to receive their marks.

Deep within the castle, down in the dungeons, the 4th year students were quietly sitting at their desks, quills writing feverishly. It was not often Professor Snape gave written tests, especially in Potions. But it seemed even the faculty had been affected by the horrific events of the Tri-Wizard Tournament and no one was willing to question his motives why. The room was dimly lit with candles floating about as the Potions Master quietly moved around the room. He walked by a group of Hufflepuffs sitting near the back. One looked up but flinched as she made eye contact with her professor. She shuddered as she looked back down at her paper.

He glanced over her shoulder as he past and noticed most of her answers were blank. She hadn't even tried with the essay question. He rolled his eyes as he continued his walk around. "Twenty minutes left," he stated loudly, making several students jump. "Remember, once you have finished, you may go." He began to walk through the final row of students.

"No! What do you want?" a female voice stated rather softly.

He turned to see which student was talking, possibly trying to cheat with a neighbor. He glanced around the room but no one had stirred. Quickly, he turned and continued walking towards his desk at the front of the room.

"No! Leave me alone!"

He heard it again, this time louder. Turning, he noticed no one had moved.

The rumor of his ability to read people's minds was one that ran throughout the school, each year passed down to the first years by fellow house mates. If nothing else but a warning to those who dared think rude or embarrassing thoughts during Potions. Even after years, the legend still ran rapid throughout the student body. None of them, however, knew it was true. He began to read a few of their thoughts, the ones he believed would be cheating, but none of the students had anything on their minds but the test and the horrific events of the past few days. As some began to leave, he made eye contact, as if to see into their soul. This made quite a few Hufflepuffs as well as Gryffindors drop their tests on his desk and run from the room.

A glimpse of the dark forest flashed before his eyes. He was getting a vision, but from whom? He sat down at his mahogany desk and closed his eyes.

"Where are you taking me? What do you want?" he heard the voice of a female scream. The more he concentrated the more of the vision appeared. A student, which house he couldn't be certain, was being forced from the castle into the dark forest. Several hooded figures pulled her by the arms as she screamed for help. Deeper and deeper into the forest they dragged her until they stopped in front of another hooded figure, taller and more frightening than the rest. "Who . . . who are you?" he heard the student ask as she looked up at the hooded figure before her.

"Relax, dear one," the hooded figure replied.

He knew that voice. Cold chills ran throughout his body. Having once been a follower of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and now a spy, he knew that voice to well. But it wasn't Potter in this vision. It was a female student. _What did he want with her?_  
"It has been brought to my attention that you have special powers and skills." He glanced to his colleagues and then back to the girl. "Powers that would be valuable to my future endeavors." Stepping forward out from the shadows, the hooded figure took her by the hand and pulled her closer.

"What do you want?" she asked, flinching at his touch.

A noise from the present day classroom caused the Professor's attention to weaken. The vision before him disappeared and he glanced up quickly to see almost all the students but a few had finished their exams and was in the process of leaving. He turned his attention back to the vision hoping more would come.

Slowly the vision began to appear again. He rubbed his temples with his fingertips in hope that not much had been lost.

"Shh," was the hooded figure's only reply. The Professor could do nothing but sit and watch as the figure placed one hand on her head and the other on her heart. He bowed his head, as if reading her mind and soul.

Suddenly, his head shot up and red eyes could be seen through the black nothingness of his hood. He took his hand off her head and slapped her across the face. "You're not the right one!" He turned to his hooded colleagues, the ones who dragged her from the castle. "How could she not be the one?" He glanced down at the girl now bleeding from the nose and mouth. He grabbed her by the hair of her head and pulled her even closer. "You have the gift! You're in the right house!" he whispered as he stared deep into her eyes. "How could it not be you?"

The girl, beyond frightened, just stared at him. Their eyes locked as if in some sort of mental battle. For a few moments, the stare was met eye to eye. A smirk began to appear on the Professor's face. He could not be more proud to think a student he had taught, at one point in time or another, was standing up so courageously to the Dark Lord.

Finally, he released his hold on her only to grab her by the neck and lift her high into the air. He stared into her eyes again as he threw her towards the others and began to retreat back into the forest. "Kill her. She is of no use to us."

"No!" The Professor heard the girl scream. He watched in horror as the hooded figures withdrew their wands and began hitting her with curse after curse. It only took one or two before she was knocked unconscious, but they continued with their relentless attack.

The Professor opened his eyes to view the present day again. He was sweating profusely as he glanced around the room. He was a former Death Eater. In his past he had committed unspeakable acts. But he could not bear to watch as a student was being harmed. He didn't know what to do. If this was going on now, he might be able to save her. _But what if this was an old vision, brought on by the spirit of the girl already gone?_ He closed his mind to outside thoughts again to see the last of the beating. Her scream pierced through the air as the two hooded figures that had dragged her into the forest bent down and slowly raised the sleeve of her shirt to reveal her left arm. A mark had been burned deep into her skin.

He flinched and grabbed his own forearm where the dark mark had been burned many years ago. Just days before, it began to glow once again; the sure sign of His return. A sound deep within the dark forest caused both him and the hooded figures to jump, knocking him backwards out of his chair.

"Lets go!" one of the hooded figures shouted at the other. He began to look around nervously for the source of the sound.

"What about her?" the other asked, as he too began to nervously look around. The dark forest was filled with creatures of the unknown. Death Eaters yes, but they too were once students of Hogwarts. Their memories of stories told around the common room began to flash in the minds. The two cowered together as they heard the sound for the second time, coming closer.

"Leave her!" the first hooded figure shouted as the sound boomed overhead. They took off into the forest and out of view, leaving the severely beaten student behind. The vision ended.

Professor Snape sat up from the floor of his classroom and let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He quickly stood, sat his chair upright and took out a handkerchief from his top desk drawer. Never had a vision affected him so. He was both frightened and exhausted as if it were he trying to fight off the hooded figures. He wiped his face and sat down. The voices of the two sounded familiar but he could not place them. He wiped his face again. _I have to tell Dumbledore. She could still be out there. _He glanced around at the empty desks in his classroom. Empty all but one.

"Professor?" stated a small but familiar voice from the back of the room. "Did you get my vision?"


	2. Chapter 2 Revealed

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. All original characters introduced in future chapters are of my own creation._

Professor Snape glanced up from behind his desk to the student standing in the back corner of his classroom. "Your vision?" he stammered. He was still out of breath. "When . . ." he paused to wipe his face once more. "When did this happen?" He tried to stand but couldn't. His strength had not fully returned.

"Two days ago," the girl replied. She slowly walked towards the front of the class. "I would have told you sooner, but I didn't have Potions until today."

"Why didn't you tell someone else?" he asked, still not sure which student this was. "Professor McGonagall . . . or the Headmaster?"

"I . . . I was afraid to," the girl replied. She cautiously stepped closer to the edge of his desk. Candles floating overhead lit her features as she looked up at the professor.

"Miss O'Meara," he stated. Aileana O'Meara, 4th year Slytherin. Indeed, not one he would have guessed the Dark Lord to be interested in. Intelligent, yes, but not arrogant like the other Slytherin girls. He remembered four years earlier when she was sorted. She was the only first year he ever saw who didn't appear to be frightened by the sorting hat but excited. By her behavior to all the other students waiting to be sorted, he could tell she was a natural leader. He guessed Gryffindor for her house or even Ravenclaw.

He was not the only one shocked when the sorting hat yelled out Slytherin. All the Slytherin students appeared dumbstruck. Aileana didn't seem to mind. He watched her closely as she sat at the Slytherin table and was instantly shunned by the rest of his house. He remembered her turning to talk to a few students in Hufflepuff and sighed. Associating with others outside of Slytherin was unheard of, especially with Hufflepuff's. It was a sure sign of her lack of future popularity.

He made it a point to meet with each of the first years sorted into his house. It was not something he looked forward to. In fact, it was Dumbledore's idea in the first place. In her meeting, the reason for her outcast became clear. She was not a pureblood. She was raised in an orphanage in Dublin. That explained a lot. Although she was in their house, she was not one they needed to know to advance their social status in the pureblood wizard society.

After their first meeting, even as a Slytherin student, he rarely spoke to the girl. Most of her four years had been spent talking to other teachers about her problems. Only once, in her first year, did she ever come to him. After that disastrous meeting, she never talked to him privately about anything. Yet, here she stood asking for help.

"Professor?"

He shook his head. "May I see your arm?" he asked, as he stood and walked around to her. Hesitantly, she held it out to him. As he took her hand in his she jumped. A flash of light had appeared before both of them. He glanced over this student, astonished someone so young was capable of such a complicated spell. She flinched from the pain as he carefully eased up the sleeve of her robe.

There it was; the mark he visioned just minutes before. He carefully turned her arm over to look for any other marks only to find none. Whatever this was, it was not like his. This was different. A single line leaning slightly to the right. He glanced up to meet her eyes and she quickly turned away. The light from the candles overhead showed her bruised face. "Have you been to Madame Pompfrey yet?" he asked as he walked back towards his cupboard of potions.

"No," she whispered, pulling her sleeve down over the mark. "I didn't want anyone asking questions."

He opened the door to the cupboard. "If I didn't know better, I would say you have been in a fight." He thought for a moment before turning to face her again. "Have any of the other professors said anything?"

She looked down at her hands in her lap. "I have gotten some strange looks from McGonagall." She paused as she glanced over to the blackboard he wrote potions on during class. "I think she was talking to Dumbledore about me the other night at dinner." She sat down in one of the desks towards the front of the room. "I felt like someone was watching me and when I turned around, they were both staring."

The professor thought back to the day before last when McGonagall had asked about the health and well-being of his students. He remembered his rude reply as well. "What about your house mates?" he questioned as he walked back towards her with a small potion bottle and a cloth. A potion from his private stock. One he created for himself after a particular incident during his days as a Hogwart's student. It was painful to apply, but would help heal the bruises quicker.

"My house mates and I don't get along really well," she replied looking down. Although they never spoke, he had been watching her progress throughout her four years and had noticed this as well, though he never said anything. Other professors had told him in the staff room about her accomplishments and her intelligence. Her un-welcomed status in her own house did nothing to her popularity in the other three. She had friends in every house, even Gryffindor; very uncharacteristic for a Slytherin. He glanced back at her. She kept eye contact as he began dabbing the light green potion on a small cloth.

Almost instantly, a new vision appeared in his mind. This one, a series of events involving Aileana and her fellow Slytherins. He watched as they played jokes on her in the dorms, stole her ingredients in Potions and placed spells on her in the halls. Just as quickly as the first, the vision ended. He blinked as her bruised face came back into focus.

"It's been a difficult four years," was her only reply. She jumped as he dabbed the potion on the bruise just under her left eye. He carefully held her hand once more to keep her from moving as the potion was applied.

He thought for a moment. "Whether we like it or not, we must tell Dumbledore."

"No!" she yelled back. She pushed his hand with the cloth away, quickly stood and ran for the door.

"Miss O'Meara!" Professor Snape yelled after her. He began to follow her down the center isle. His strength regained, he easily caught up to her and grabbed her arm. She flinched and dropped to her knees in pain as a small electric shock ran throughout her body.

"Please don't do that!" she cried out to him with tears in her eyes.

"I am sorry," Professor Snape replied. He knelt down beside her and checked her arm again. The heat radiating from the mark was eerily familiar. He knew a lot about the Dark Arts. If this is what he thought it might be, he didn't want to chance a potion. Although he hated to admit it, he needed someone else's expertise. "Come on," he stated as he stood and helped her to her feet. "We must inform the headmaster." She began to try to get away again, but he grabbed her by the shoulders and escorted her out the door.

The school was unnaturally quiet as Professor Snape escorted the fourth year Slytherin up the long corridors to Professor Dumbledore's office. He smirked. _His office is isolated for one who seems to know everything._ He suddenly stopped. The sickening pain so familiar after years in His service began to consume him once again. _Not now!_ He carefully pulled up the sleeve of his robe to see it. It was burning; the outline had turned a deep crimson red. He silently screamed in pain as he covered up the mark. He turned to find her sitting against the wall by the window. He was familiar with the expression she was trying to hide. He had seen it before, somewhere. She was in pain.

"What's wrong?" he questioned, as he rushed to her side, holding his own arm close to him.

"My arm. Its burning," she whispered. He pulled up her sleeve again. The mark was not glowing like his but mysteriously another mark had appeared.

"Miss O'Meara," he stated as he looked around for the nearest classroom. He helped her up. "I would like you to go to Professor McGonagall." Although he despised his students going to other teachers, especially Minerva, her office was much closer than Dumbledore's. She would at least try to help. "When you get there, don't leave." He stated with urgency as he half lead, half pulled the young student towards her office. "When I return, I will come for you."

"But where are you going?" she asked. She winced from the pain. "Why can't I go to Dumbledore?"

"That's not possible now, Miss O'Meara." He continued to lead her in the right direction. "Professor McGonagall's office is closer." _I have to hurry. I mustn't be late._ "Whatever you do," he continued as he lead her down the corridor. "Don't leave the castle. It isn't safe." He walked her a few more feet in the right direction before he turned and began walking quickly to the other end of the corridor. He glanced back at her once more as he began to run towards the school's main entrance. He quickly reached the door and began to open it only to be consumed by the pain in his arm. He gasped for air as he grabbed his forearm again. He began to run to the school gate. He reached the edge of the school grounds not a minute later. He could only hope he wasn't the last to arrive. With wand in hand, he yelled out the incantation and disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3 Thoughts Reminisce

The corridor was dark and empty as Aileana O'Meara slowly crept along trying to reach Professor McGonagall's office. At times, it took all her strength to hold on to the wall as pain shot up and down her arm. Only a few minutes before her Head of House was by her side, helping her to reach the Headmaster's office. Now, because of his sudden and unexpected departure, she was on her own again, heading to a different destination. She hadn't made much progress. At this rate, she would never make it. I_ can't believe he would just leave!_ She gasped as the pain shot through her body over and over. She leaned up against the wall as she tried to catch her breath. _I knew I never should have went to him! _

She glanced back to where the Professor once stood as her mind raced back to her first year and the sorting ceremony. She was excited the sorting hat placed her anywhere despite the looks from the other first year students. Only minutes before they were talking to her like a friend. Her sorting took longer than most, all the older students noticed that. The hat knew of her history, even when she didn't, and in the end left the decision up to her. She had a lot of her mother's spirit but her father's quest for knowledge. After a brief discussion, the hat placed her in Slytherin and to that very day the words whispered in her ear were forever burned in her memory.

Each year brought new challenges. Each year brought tougher decisions and enemies she would face alone. Certain days throughout her school career had been trying and difficult but each new trial brought the words of the sorting hat back to the forefront of her mind. She was teased by the other Slytherins for not belonging and rumors soon spread that she was sorted into the wrong house. But news of those rumors only made the Slytherin smirk. She remembered the words of the sorting hat and held her chin up high. Despite what her house mate's believed, she was placed where she belonged.

The pain shot down her arm once again and brought her thoughts back to the present. She gasped as she tried to cover the burning mark with her sleeve. The pain was unbearable. She could not stop the tears falling from her eyes as recollections of another incident in her first year (and the horrific events that followed) flashed in her mind. She shook her head and wiped her eyes with her good arm. _It was a mistake then and it was a mistake now!_ She stopped and sat in a nearby windowsill to try and catch her breath.

"Aileana?" A voice to the left seized her attention as she awkwardly tried to stand and pull out her wand hidden beneath her robes. Times had changed and even within the safety of Hogwarts, it was difficult to distinguish friend from foe. "Are you OK?"

She fell against the wall once more and dropped her wand. She recognized the brown haired, freckled face boy and sighed with relief. At least it wasn't a fellow Slytherin or, even worse, a Gryffindor. "Neal Stanley isn't it?" she questioned as she thought back to the previous term. She began to stand up. _Slytherin pride or not, no boy is going to see me like this._ Neal was a 4th year Ravenclaw. She had a few classes with him but close friends they were not. She gasped from the pain and sat back down.

"Are you OK?" he asked again as he stepped closer and retrieved her wand from the corridor floor. He tried to pull up the sleeve of her robe as he stood but was quickly pushed away by Aileana. _Typical Ravenclaw, always trying to solve a problem_.

"Neal," she whispered as she tried to mask the pain. "Can you help me to Professor McGonagall's office?" She watched his eyes as he glanced from her face to her arm. "I'm fine, really," she stated half-heartedly.

"You don't look fine," he replied as he tried to look at her arm again. "You should go see Madame Pompfrey."

"Neal," she began. She winced from the shooting pain in her arm and leaned against the window once more.

"Did you burn yourself?" he asked. "You know you aren't suppose to brew potions in the dorms." He glanced around and stepped closer to her. "Does Snape know?" he asked omnisciently. "You know he isn't going to be happy when he finds out how many points McGonagall is going to take away." He sat beside her to try and get a better look at her arm.

"Yes, he knows!" she shouted at him. She cautiously stood and grabbed her wand away from him. "Just leave me alone."

"I thought you wanted my help," he replied as he stood to face her.

"I don't anymore!" she stated before she turned and fell to the floor.

He quickly rushed to her side and tried to help her up but she refused. He watched as she slowly rose to her feet. "Slytherin pride?" he asked. He looked her up and down. "I never took you to be the type."

"Just shut up and help me to McGonagall's office," she shouted. She turned to face him.

"I still think you should see Madame Pompfrey first," Neal began. He took her other arm and looked around the halls for the correct way. "And you still haven't told me what happened to your arm." 

"I can't explain it to you now!" Aileana shouted back at him as she pulled her arm away. "With you asking so many ridiculous questions, we will never get there!" She began to slowly make her way around him as he watched her try to walk on her own. _Bloody Ravenclaws! Think they know everything!_ She stumbled once more as the pain suddenly returned.

"OK! OK!" he replied holding up his hands in defense. He walked back to her side and took her good arm once more. "For a moment, I forgot you were in Slytherin." They walked in silence as he helped her down the rest of the corridor and around the corner. Since the Tri-Wizard Tournament and the Dark Lord's return, there wasn't many students wandering about the castle. They mostly stuck together in their common rooms. Thankfully, since the term's end was so near, Professor McGonagall's class was empty.

"Professor!" Neal shouted after opening the door and seeing no students. "Professor!"

Aileana winced in pain as he tried to support her. They walked to the front of the classroom where she slowly sat in one of the desks.

Professor McGonagall stepped out from her personal office and upon seeing Aileana, came rushing down the stairs. She gasped as she stepped closer to the two students. "Miss O'Meara! Mr. Stanley!" She glanced at Aileana sitting and turned to Neal. "What is the meaning of this?"

"You'll have to ask Aileana, Professor," Neal replied. "She won't tell me anything."  
Aileana grabbed her forearm as the pain suddenly began to get worse.

"Miss O'Meara what happened?"

Aileana knew she needed to tell her but not in front of Neal. Whatever was happening, she did not want anyone else to know. She glanced up to Professor McGonagall but turned away. Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared off into the distance.

"Mr. Stanley, stay with her while I go and find Professor Snape," McGonagall stated as she turned to walk towards the fireplace in the corner.

"No you can't!" Aileana shouted as she tried to stand. Neal kept her sitting by placing a hand on her shoulder. "You don't understand." The pain was unbearable now and the tears she so desperately tried to hide were flowing freely down her face.

"Miss O'Meara," the professor began and turned to face her once more.

Aileana placed her right hand over the mark as she tried desperately to make the pain go away. She glanced up at the Professor and noticed the hidden terror behind her eyes.

"He must know," she whispered. She turned and walked towards the fireplace.

"No!" Aileana shouted again. She hated to be so rude, especially to one of the teachers whom she highly admired. She sighed and looked down towards the burning mark. "Professor Snape sent me to you," she whispered.

"What?" Professor McGonagall asked in shock. She stepped closer to the girl. "He is your Head of House. Why would he do that?"

"I went to him first, Professor. We were headed to Professor Dumbledore's office when my arm started burning again." Her tears fell onto the sleeve of her robe causing the fabric to stick to the mysterious burning mark. She gasped from the pain and grabbed her arm again. "He had to rush off somewhere. He told me to go to your office because it was closer than Dumbledore's."

Professor McGonagall thought for a moment. "So a professor at this school, who happens to be your Head of House, left you in the corridor injured while he just ran off somewhere?" Aileana could tell she was getting angry. She glanced up at Neal who was listening intently to every word. "With the health of a student, especially one in his house. . " her thoughts trailed off. "What could be more important?" 

Aileana turned to face the professor who was now pacing the floor in an angry yet nervous pace. "He didn't say." She glanced from Neal to Professor McGonagall as the pain suddenly returned. "I noticed he was holding his arm too." 

Professor McGonagall stopped. All color drained from her face as she turned to the students. "Oh . . ." She turned to Neal. "Stay with her, Mister Stanley." She rushed back to the fireplace. "Professor Dumbledore's office!" The fire shone green and she disappeared.

Aileana screamed. The pain in her arm became more and more severe as the mark began to burn through her robe.

"Aileana hold on," Neal stated and grabbed her shoulder. "McGonagall is going to get Dumbledore. He'll know what to do."

Tears fell from her eyes as the smell of burnt skin reached her nostrils. She cried out in severe pain as the headmaster, followed by McGonagall, rushed from the fireplace. "Professor Dumbledore!" she shouted in agony as the headmaster rushed to her side. She closed her eyes as a bright light flashed before them all. Darkness surrounded her as she floated into nothingness. She was gone.


	4. Chapter 4 Forgotten Enemies

Chapter 4 - Forgotten Enemies

Darkness was nearly upon him as Professor Snape made his way through the forbidden forest to join the conclave of death eaters. He paused, hid amongst the shadows, and watched as several death eaters began to arrive. He looked amongst them and was shocked to see so many, considering all that had happened since the Dark Lord's unexpected departure thirteen years ago. He sighed, emerged from his spot within the shadows and took his place amongst those already assembled.

_Thirteen years. I can not believe it has been thirteen years since. . . ._ A rustling of the trees caught his attention as those assembled turned to peer into the darkness. The all but forgotten red eyes appeared in the shadows, nothing more could be seen. Snape watched in awe as the once great Lord Voldemort half walked, half slithered into the center of those assembled. After a quick look around, he began to speak.

"Well, well," the Dark Lord stated. His voice, carried by the wind, echoed through the group and into the shadows of the forest. "It's so nice to see so many of my faithful and loyal followers have decided to return."

His snake-like smile and red eyes made Snape shiver. He watched as their renewed Lord slowly retreated back into the forest and motioned for all to follow. Amongst those assembled, were many fathers of students in his very house. He nodded his head in greeting to several as he joined the group and followed amongst them. Silence was all to be heard as the crescent moon shone brightly above them.

A whisper on the wind caught his attention. He slowed as others began to pass him. Was someone calling his name? Surely not. He quickened his pace to catch up to the others who were now winding their way down into the opening of a dark cave. One of the last to enter, the cave's entrance mysteriously sealed as the last death eater walked through.

"Ah, Severus," came the voice he spent years trying to forget. "It's so nice of you to join us."

He turned to face his former master. "Good evening, my Lord." He stepped forward and took a seat amongst his colleagues. Having trained for years, his mind immediately began to block out all outside thoughts. He tried to look indifferent as the others continued to find their places amongst themselves again.

The Dark Lord took a seat in the hollowed out trunk of a tree magically conjured up for him in the center of the cave. Professor Snape glanced from the corner of his eye to see all the dead spiders lying around the floor of the cave. Apparently, the spot had been pre-selected for a specific purpose but for what, he was not entirely sure. His nerves began to surface as the cold stare of his former master cut through his eyes like hot daggers. Blank space. White nothingness. He continued to occlude until the silence was broken by the Dark Lord.

"Tonight, I welcome you all," he began as leaned forward in the make-shift thrown to get closer to his followers. "For those of you who could not make it to my reincarnation party let me say, you did miss quite a festive occasion." He paused as a few of the death eaters began to cheer. After a few moments, the crowd quieted and he began again. "It is so nice to see all, or almost all, of my followers are still with me." He stood and placed his hand on the shoulder of the closest death eater for support. "I know it must have came as a shock to some of you," he stated as he began to walk amongst them in the center of the circle. "For others," he began as he glanced toward the spot where Severus sat. "I hope it was not."

Snape sat quietly amongst the group. His mind continued to focus on nothing as the Dark Lord walked slowly back to his side of the circle. He held his breath as his former master bent down to face him eye to eye.

"Severus," he whispered as the others looked on with complete interest.

"Yes, my Lord," he replied staring straight into his red eyes. He continued to occlude as he felt his mind being read.

"I have been informed of your new position at Hogwarts." He stood, turned and walked back towards his make-shift throne. He sat and leaned back, turning his snake-like head towards the professor. "Potions Professor and Head of Slytherin House. Tell me, is this true?"

"Yes, my Lord," Snape replied. He glanced around the circle to see Lucius Malfoy's wide grin.

The Dark Lord continued to watch him as he addressed the others of the group as well. "So I take this news to mean you are working for the great Albus Dumbledore?" he asked, slightly unnerved. "Then how do I know you can still be trusted?"

There was an awkward silence as Snape thought for a moment. His biggest fear before the Dark Lord's downfall was being discovered as a spy. Now upon his return, those forgotten fears were beginning to resurface. He knew of the consequences if anyone, especially those working for the Dark Lord, ever found out about his double life. His answer was critical. He continued to occlude as he blurted out the only answer he could think of. "You know where my true loyalty lies, my Lord."

The silence was almost deafening as those assembled waited for their leader's reply. "Very well," the Dark Lord acknowledged as he glanced around the group. "This is excellent news." The snake-like smile was almost unnerving.

_Excellent news? I'm afraid to find out the true meaning of this meeting_. A breeze deep within the cave caused his attention to wain. An eerie feeling came over him as if he were being watched. He glanced around, trying to peer into the darkness. Suddenly, without warning, Aileana's vision from earlier that afternoon began to break through his mind barrier. He blinked, shook his head and desperately tried to occlude not knowing why the vision was coming through now. He blinked once more and glanced up to his former master and then around to the others, hoping no one had noticed.

"I have been informed by Lucius," he paused and waved his hand in Lucius's direction. "With all the excitement surrounding the Tri-Wizard Tournament and my unexpected return, this has been quite an eventful year at Hogwarts." Several other attendees nodded. Snape quickly glanced around, watching the reactions of those assembled. "The end of the school year is nearly upon us!" the Dark Lord shouted. Snape glanced up at the right moment to catch his eye. "The perfect time to begin my plan," the Dark Lord whispered as he turned to stare at Severus.

Snape glanced away and continued to occlude. _What could he be talking about? What plan?_ His thoughts quickly raced back to the student he left injured in the hall. _Could this have something to do with Miss O'Meara?_ The shouts of the others assembled shook him to his core as he continued to concentrate on nothingness. He failed to notice the red eyes of the Dark Lord watching his every move.

"The details of this plan will be made aware to all when the right time has come." He stood and walked to Snape, stopping in front of him once more. "In the meantime," he stated as he pulled the Professor to his feet. "It is time to inform you of your next assignment, Professor Snape," he whispered so the others couldn't hear.

"What is it you wish of me, my Lord?" Snape asked, still occluding. "Has it something to do with Harry Potter?" 

"No," the Dark Lord replied as he motioned for the professor to follow him. He slowly walked to the entrance of the cave. With a flick of his wrist, he unsealed it, walked out and waited for Snape to follow. "News of your new position at Hogwarts shocked me, Severus." He continued to walk as Snape obediently walked behind him. "Yet this will no doubt be an asset to my plan." He laughed, causing the trees to shake. "Your role in this great plan of mine is far more important than dealing with that blasted Potter!" He continued to walk, further and further away from the cave. "There are others already assigned to that task."

Snape sighed and made a mental note to remind Dumbledore later. As much as he had to deal with "the boy-who-lived" throughout the school term, he was glad it wasn't his assignment to follow him around all summer. He preferred to have as much time away from the dreadful boy as possible. He reminded him so much of James. . . and Lily. 

"Severus," he began again as he continued to lead the potions master deeper into the forbidden forest. "I am counting on your access to the school to bring me the information I seek." He stopped and faced the professor to where they were looking eye to eye. "Two years ago, my plan for returning to full power was almost a success. Had it not been for that blasted Potter, it would have worked!" His eyes were turning a deeper shade of red. "This plan of mine is fool-proof," he whispered. "It is my vision to take-over Hogwarts and turn it into a school exactly how my family had envisioned it: full of pure-bloods. And finally be rid of all those who are unworthy of learning magic." He turned and continued walking, leaving the potions master to follow him.

"What information do you need, my Lord?" Snape asked, as he quickly rushed to catch up.

"There are students I am keeping an eye on. Students who are important and are needed for my plan to succeed." He stopped short, almost causing Snape to run into him. "Each of these students have particular qualities I am searching for. Qualities that will be of utmost importance to my fam- . . . ah future." He waited for acknowledgment from his servant before continuing on. "Several students have already been seen and questioned. However, we are all still investigating others," he stated as he began to walk again. "I want you to keep an eye over these students and everything else that happens at the school the next few days. Inform me ONLY if anyone begins to get suspicious." 

"Yes, my Lord," Snape stated as he continued to follow. "But I don't understand. . ."

"One more thing," the Dark Lord interrupted. He motioned for complete silence as he led the Potion Master even further into the woods. They came upon a clearing; the same clearing as he saw in Aileana's vision. Upon closer inspection, he noticed two death eaters guarding something or someone sitting by a tree. He followed his former master as they walked closer to them. His mental barrier began to break once again, almost causing him to trip.

"Professor!"

He glanced ahead as the figure close to the tree jumped up and began to run towards him. It was Aileana. _She must have been taken again. Damn that Minerva! _  
"Silence!" the Dark Lord shouted as he pulled his recently regained wand out of his robe pocket and pointed it toward the girl causing her to pause in her tracks. Snape caught her eye as she glanced over to him, silently pleading for help.

_Not a word._ He stared into her eyes. _If I can receive her visions, perhaps. . ._ He glanced away from the girl back to the Dark Lord, still holding his wand in the girls direction. _Not a word_. He thought it again. He sighed as she glanced from him to the Dark Lord and sat back down.

"You know this student, do you not Severus?" he asked as he looked from one to the other.

"I do my Lord," Snape replied, not looking at either. "She is in my house." His eyes caught hers as she turned to face him. For the first time, he noticed her arm. She was still holding it close to her and by the look on her face, she was still in pain.

"You're one of them!" she shouted as she put her head in her good hand. "I should have known!" She began to cry as she stared back at the professor. "Wait until Dumbledore finds out," she almost whispered.

"Silence!" the Dark Lord shouted over her. He pointed his wand at her again. "Ava . ."

"No, my Lord!" Snape shouted, as he grabbed for the wand and pulled it from the Dark Lord's hand. "It would not be wise." Snape began to occlude once more as the Dark Lord turned to face him. "If she possess such a quality as you speak of, it would be foolish to kill her now." 

The Dark Lord grabbed his wand back from Snape as he twisted his wrist until he was on the ground in pain. Snape glanced back at the girl, who was now watching in horror, as he was hit with a spell and knocked into a nearby tree.

"Hey!" Aileana shouted as she stood up.

He was prepared to be hit with another spell when the Dark Lord quickly turned his wand on her. "Crucio!" 

Helplessness overcame him. He could do nothing but watch as she fell over in pain. The Dark Lord instantly hit her with another curse, followed by another. After the third or fourth, she fell silent. _Oh, let her be alive_.

Snape glanced up to meet the Dark Lord's stare as he turned to face him. Silently, he walked closer to where the professor fell against the tree. "Never disrespect me again!" he whispered as he bent down to eye level. Snape flinched as the Dark Lord pulled another wand from his cloak pocket. "Go!" he shouted as he threw the wand towards him. "Take her and her wand with you." He glanced back to the now lifeless body laying nearby. "It would be more believable if she was found by you." He turned to face the professor, bent down and grabbed the front of his robes raising him to his feet. "Remember your assignment, Professor Snape," he whispered as he eyes became even more crimson. "Don't report back until you are called upon," he stated as he glanced back to the girl. "And keep a close eye on this one," he demanded. "I believe she may be hiding something." His red eyes glared at the professor. "If she is still with us, that is," he stated as his snake-like smile crept back onto his face. His eyes turned a deeper shade of red as he pinned Snape against the tree. "And make sure she says nothing to Dumbledore." 

"Yes, my Lord," he replied half out of breath. He watched as the Dark Lord joined the two death eaters and ascended through the forest to rejoin the others at the cave. After waiting a few minutes, he cautiously began checking for broken bones only to find none. He stood, steadied himself against the tree and glanced back towards the path that led to the cave. Slowly, he walked to where she lay motionless . He gasped as he knelt down beside her and a sharp pain shot through his arm down from his shoulder to his wrist. He checked her pulse and her breathing. Upon closer inspection, he released the breathe he was holding. _Just knocked out from the pain, thank Merlin_. He sighed of relief. _Imagine the paperwork had she. . . ._

He looked around for anything that could be used as a port key and found a rather large stone. _This will do_. He pulled out his wand which, thankfully, was not broken and began to examine her. He lifted her left arm by her wrist, careful not to touch the mysterious mark, for a closer look. _This is definitely beyond my expertise_. He pulled her up by her good arm into a sitting position and leaned her up against the closest tree. He cast a spell on the stone, placed her wand in his cloak pocket and then carefully lifted her into his arms. He winced as the weight of her head hit his left shoulder. _She is heavier than she looks_. He grabbed the stone and instantly the world grew dark again as they port keyed to the main gates of Hogwarts.

The crescent moon cast an eerie light upon the castle causing Snape to shudder. He shifted her weight again as he walked through the gates and into the main hall. His own injuries were becoming bothersome now as he stepped a few feet further into the corridor. He glanced around for any of the school ghosts who might could have helped but found none. His attention turned back to his student so badly injured. It was too dangerous to take her to the hospital wing. _If anyone began asking questions. . ._ His only option was to seek help from the headmaster. He needed his opinion on what the mark could be as well as his advice on any kind of potion that may help. Plus, it was vital that Dumbledore receive a full report about the night's events as soon as possible.

His decision made, he walked towards the fireplace in the main entrance, stepped inside with the still unconscious Slytherin student, and grabbed a handful of floo powder. "Professor Dumbledore's office!" he shouted as he threw the powder into the fire. He sighed as the familiar green light shone around them both. For now, he was home.


	5. Chapter 5

The world felt heavy as Aileana O'Meara awoke from a long, deep sleep. She winced as the pain from the relentless attack suddenly returned. _Ow!_ Slowly she opened her eyes to find herself surrounded by the darkness of an unfamiliar room; the only light emerging from a dwindling fire in the far corner.

_Where am I?_ She tried to sit up, but her injured body wouldn't permit it. Gasping for breath, she covered the mysterious mark with her good hand and waited for her eyes to adjust to the dimly lit room. She blinked, shook her head and tried to remain calm as her last memories began to resurface: the Potions final, the decision to tell Professor Snape, the disappearance in front of the headmaster, the sight of that man again, the second attack. Panic sunk in as she bit her lip, trying to keep the tears from falling. Her whereabouts unknown, she didn't know who was out there in the darkness, waiting for her to come around. Her only hope was . . . .

"Professor?" she whispered in pain. "Professor Snape?" She gasped as she tried to stand but the severe pain would not subside. She fell to the ground hard, her head hitting the cold wood surface. _It's hopeless! That. . . that monster will find me again and he'll continue until he . . . he. . . kills me!_ She sat with her back towards a soft surface and raised her knees to her chest. No amount of will power could stop the tears from flowing now. Where ever she was, she was trapped. At any moment, those evil beings could return and find her still alive. And what about the professor? _He stopped that man from killing me, but . . . he was there. _More memories continued to flood her mind as she thought back to the events of what (she hoped) was only a few hours before. _He . . . . why was he there?_ She wiped her eyes with her good hand. _He called him 'my lord'. . . ._ The realization hit her as the pain shot through her body once more. _He's one of them! _She began to cry even harder as she rocked back and forth. _I should have known! HE'S ONE OF THEM!_ She wiped her eyes and felt the bruise under her left eye. _He probably knew all along what happened to me!_ Gasping at both the pain and the thought, she began to cough. _He could have been one of them that night! He could have planned to kill. . . _"Miss O'Meara?"

The unknown voice from her left startled her and she froze.

"Aileana?" the voice spoke again.

She tried to remain still and silent, holding her left arm close to her body but jumped as a hand gently touched her shoulder.

"Miss O'Meara, it's alright." The figure knelt beside her as the wand he was holding re-lit the fireplace in the far corner. "You are safe now, back at Hogwarts."

She glanced over to see familiar blues eyes. 

"Professor Dumbledore," she stated and let out the breath she was holding. "I'm sorry sir. I thought. . . " 

"It's alright now," he reassured her. He helped her to stand and sat her back on the couch she apparently had been sleeping on. "There is nothing to fear now, Miss O'Meara," he stated as he conjured up a chair and sat beside her. Taking her right hand in his, he checked her forehead and her eyes. "Your fever has broken. That is a good sign." He patted her hand and smiled.

Something in his eyes was reassuring to her and she began to relax. She watched as he conjured up a piping hot pot of tea and poured two cups, handing her one. Her hand slipped as she took hers, spilling the hot tea over the Slytherin green blanket covering her. "I'm so sorry, sir!" she almost shouted at the headmaster. "My hand. . . "

"It's alright, Aileana," he replied as he waved his wand, cleaning the mess. "There is no use crying over spilt tea," he stated as he chuckled. Conjuring up another cup, he carefully handed it to her. 

"Thank you," she whispered. Taking a sip, she sat back and glanced around at her surroundings. "This isn't my room," she stated as she caught the stare of the headmaster. "Where am I?"

"In my office, Miss O'Meara," he spoke softly. "Safe and sound in my office."

Her thoughts raced back to the professor. "Professor Snape, is he alright? He was. . ."  
"He is fine," the headmaster replied. He took her cup from her as another spasm shot through her arm down to her wrist. "I am more worried about you at the moment." He took her left hand in his as she gasped for air. 

"I'm fine, sir," she lied, turning to face the dancing flames in the fireplace. "It's just a scratch. . ." 

"Miss O'Meara," he began. "Don't lie to me." 

She turned to face him once more, tears of hurt and fear flowing down her injured face. "I'm sorry sir," she whispered. "I'm just . . . . so scared."

He patted her hand again as he checked the bruise under her left eye. "It's going to be alright. Everything is going to be fine."

He smiled reassuringly and began to examine the mark. Aileana winced as he lifted the fabric off her burnt skin. "Interesting," he stated aloud to no one. He pushed his glasses up on his nose for a closer look and smiled, a look of relief washing over his face. "There is nothing to worry about, Miss O'Meara," he stated as he placed his other hand over the mark. Slowly the pain began to subside.

"How did you do that?" she asked in amazement as he released her hand and poured more tea for the two of them. He carefully handed her a full cup before starting again.  
"It was not me, Miss O'Meara," he replied as he took out a pocket watch and checked the time. Standing, he walked to his desk, took a small box of lemon drops from the top drawer and returned to her side. "The healing power is within you," he explained as he offered her one. "I did nothing." He he took a lemon drop for himself before sitting the box down on a small table which appeared before them.

"I don't understand, professor." 

"Everything will be explained in time," he stated calmly as he took another sip from his cup. "First, could you tell me what happened?"

Aileana thought for a moment as she took a sip from her cup. _Professor Snape. He's alright. Dumbledore said he was. He must have spoke to him. Snape must have told him._ She glanced back to the headmaster. "Didn't he tell you, sir?" she questioned. "Professor Snape, that is." 

"He did," he replied as he glanced into her eyes. "But there are two sides to every story. I would like to hear yours." He turned to see the crescent moon hanging in the night sky and checked his pocket watch again.

"Well, I didn't have Potions until today, or should I say yesterday," she began as she, too, glanced out the window to the still star-lit sky. 

"From the first attack, if you don't mind," Dumbledore interrupted. He took a sip from his own cup as he waited for her to continue.

Aileana paused, taking another sip of tea. She couldn't recall much of what happened. "There's not much to tell, really," she stated softly, afraid to admit her lack of remembrance.

"That's alright," he replied patiently. "Anything you can remember will be helpful," he added with a smile.

"Well, I woke up after a nightmare," she stated softly. "I tried to go back to sleep but couldn't. The memory kept returning to my mind."

"What memory, Miss O'Meara?" he asked intrigued.

She paused deep in thought. "I don't remember," she admitted.

"That's alright," he replied. "Go ahead."

"My arm began to burn after midnight and I could tell by the light that something was wrong." She paused and covered the mysterious mark.

"Light?" the headmaster questioned.

"Yea, my . . . . night light," Aileana whispered. "I'm afraid of the dark." The headmaster smiled as he took another lemon drop. 

"A few seconds later, the pain was almost unbearable and when I got up to go to the hospital wing, I suddenly disappeared." She stopped to look at the headmaster. He nodded and she continued. "A few seconds later, I re-appeared on the outside of the school gate, being led away by two of those. . . those. . . monsters," she whispered as she took another sip from her cup.

Dumbledore smiled at her reassuringly. "I know it's difficult, but do go on."

"They led me to this. . man. I stood before him and was so scared. . . I couldn't move." The memory returning to her mind, she began to shake as she remembered his stare. "When he touched my head, it felt like my mind was being read." She glanced to the fire and wiped her eyes with her good hand before beginning again. "He placed his hand on my heart," she whispered as she unconsciously stared into nothingness. "I remember. . . he became angry and he. . . he hit me," she stated. "He said that I wasn't the right one, before he. . . told the others to. . . kill me." Her hands shook as she took another sip from her cup. "They probably would have suceeded if . . . " She shuddered and wiped her eyes once more. "I don't remember how I got back."

"Why did you wait so long before telling anyone?" Dumbledore asked, trying to get as much information as he could.

Aileana glanced to the window. She trusted some of the other teachers far more than she trusted Snape, especially after that disastrous meeting in her first year but . . . . She couldn't tell the headmaster the real reason. He wouldn't understand. "I guess I was hoping he might have a potion to make the mark go away without having to explain anything to Madame Pompfrey," she stated hoping that excuse didn't sound too lame.

"Why did you shock him?" he asked.

"What?" Aileana replied startled. "I didn't shock him. I thought he shocked me," she admitted and instinctly felt to see if the bruise by her left eye was still there.

Dumbledore sat his cup down. "You didn't do it yourself?"

"No, I didn't," she replied.

Dumbledore thought for a moment, before smiling. He glanced to his pocket watch once more before continuing. "What happened tonight?" he asked as he leaned back in the chair and stared into her eyes.

Aileana thought for a moment, trying to decide whether to tell the headmaster about Snape. "Well, I was finished with my final earlier than most. Professor Snape was walking around. I was going to tell him after class but . . . ." She paused as she stared into space as if reliving the memory.

"So you waited until after class?" Dumbledore questioned, looking as if he knew the answer already. 

"No sir," she replied as she took a sip of her tea. "I sort of . . . . showed him." She glanced up at the headmaster to see his questioning face. "I didn't know it would work," she began to explain, thinking she would get into trouble for something. "I don't even know how I did it. I just concentrated really hard on what I wanted him to see." 

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. "So you projected your thought to him?"  
Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, I suppose I did," she replied, a bit shocked.

"That is remarkable for one so young," Dumbledore stated, looking at his watch again. "So you were on your way to my office with Professor Snape when your arm started hurting again?"

"Yes, we were on our way, but. . . " she tralied off.

"He left you in the hall didn't he?" Dumbledore finished.

Aileana sighed as she folded her hands in her lap. _I forgot about that._ She glanced to the fireplace. _McGonagall must have told him_. 

"Yes he did," was all she stated. She opened her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it. Death Eater, yes, but she still wasn't sure if it would be a good idea to tell the headmaster about Snape. He was her head of house, after all. He could make life at school more miserable or even worse, take her to those . . . . monsters.

"Aileana?" Dumbledore whispered.

"He was there," she quietly replied..

"I beg your pardon?"

"Snape, . . . Professor Snape, was there tonight, with. . . that man." She shuddered. "He called him 'my lord'," she whispered. "He is one of them." 

"Miss O'Meara," Dumbledore stated calmly before sitting his cup down. "There are some things you must know, but I need your word that everything I tell you remain in this room. You mustn't tell anyone, understand?"

"Yes sir," 

"The man you are referring to is Lord Voldemort," he began as he stood and paced the floor.

"It's true?" she asked, becoming more frightened. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back?" She thought on all the events of that evening. "What does he want with me?"  
"I do not know," he stated as he paced from one end of the room to the other, periodically checking his pocket watch. "Unfortunately, I do not have all the answers." He turned to face the fourth year Slytherin and looked her in the eyes. "I know it is difficult to understand, but you must believe me when I tell you that Professor Snape is on our side." He paused and checked his pocket watch again. "He is a spy for us, an order of witches and wizards who oppose this man and all that he stands for."

"You mean, you know?" Aileana questioned in shock.

"Of course," Dumbledore said as he walked to the window. "A lot of things go on around here that only I have the privilege of knowing about." He smiled as he peered out into the lighted darkness surrounding the school. "False dawn," he whispered.

"Pardon?" 

"False dawn," the headmaster repeated. "A muggle, nautical term," he stated as he smiled. "The sun will soon rise. It's best to be prepared for the day."

Aileana leaned back onto the couch. "Professor?" she asked as she placed her hands in her lap. "Are you angry with me?"

He turned and walked back to her. Sitting in the chair, he patted her hand and checked the mark again. "Miss O'Meara, you stood up to an enemy any grown witch or wizard would have been to frightened to confront and almost died. You were taken again and still showed the courageous spirit and goodwill to try to save Professor Snape." 

"He told you about that?" she interrupted.

"He did indeed," Dumbledore replied before continuing. "I could not be more proud."

"Not bad for a Slytherin?" she whispered as she glanced to her torn school robe and quietly touched the silver and green emblem on her left shoulder.

"Not bad for anyone, " Dumbledore replied. "I have been watching you these past four years, Aileana. Don't think I haven't seen all you have gone through," he stated as he stood and checked his pocket watch once again. "Professor Snape has as well." 

Aileana looked at her hands in her lap before glancing out the window again. "I doubt it," she almost whispered. 

"Now, now, Miss O'Meara," Dumbledore began in a mock professor tone. "He is a teacher at this school. Not to mention your head of house. He cares about all the students, even if he doesn't show it at times." He took another lemon drop before offering her one.

Aileana shook her head. "I still don't know . . . "

A knock on the door caused her to jump, almost spilling the pot of tea sitting on the table. 

"Ah, right on time," Dumbledore stated as he stood up and opened the door. "Good morning, Professor Snape," the headmaster stated as he ushered the Potions Master into his office. "Sleep well?"

"Good morning, headmaster," Snape replied in an indifferent tone. He turned to see her sitting up. For a brief moment, a look of relief washed over his face.

She glanced over to him and noticed the bag he was carefully carrying. His face and hands still showed signs of the attack, but not as noticeable as her own. She caught his eye but quickly turned away as Dumbledore led him towards his desk and out of earshot. No matter what Dumbledore said, she was still a bit uneasy around him. He was, after all, there with . . . . that monster. She shuddered at the though of his red eyes and the attack. She closed her eyes, trying to block out memories that were beginning to flash in her mind.

"No, she doesn't remember," she heard the headmaster whisper.

"How is that possible?" she heard Snape reply in a cold, angry tone.

The rest of their conversation was blocked out by the sounds and smells of the dark forest. A memory was flashing back. She violently shook her head and rocked back and forth as the memory flashed before her eyes: the evil man pointed his wand at her before attacking again. "No!" she cried as she continued to rock back and forth. "Leave me alone! Stop!"

"Miss O'Meara!" Two strong hands had her by the arms, shaking her. "It's alright. It's all a memory now."

Aileana gasped as a shock ran through her body. She opened her eyes to find Snape sitting beside her in the chair with Dumbledore holding onto her. Glancing down, she noticed Snape was holding her hand. "You didn't have to shock me," she whispered as she stared into his eyes.

"That was a strong one, Severus," Dumbledore stated, as he let her go.

She wiped her eyes as she turned to face the headmaster. "See?" she stated as she pointed towards Snape. "He did it again!" 

"It wasn't me, Miss O'Meara," Snape replied calmly as he opened the bag he was carrying. She watched as he took out an array of potions (varying in colors and quantities) and handed her one. "Drink this," he stated as he held out the phial to her.

A moment passed before she reached out to take it and quickly grabbed it out of his hand. "What is it for?" she asked as she looked it over.

"For any internal damage from . . . the attack," he stated as he glanced to the headmaster. "Drink it," he said in a cold tone. "I wouldn't try to poison you," he snapped as he took the second phial and opened it. "Not in front of witnesses."

She closed her eyes and swallowed it in one giant gulp. _Eeech! You would think he could add something for the taste! _"I'll work on that," he stated as he handed her the second potion and took the empty phial.

"Work on what, sir?" she asked as she downed the second potion. _Not bad. Kinda minty_. "This one I like," she stated. "What is it for?"

"Now that one is the poison," he replied with a slight grin. "I add the mint flavor to cover up the deadly ingredients." 

Aileana glanced to the headmaster.

"He's only joking," Dumbledore replied as he patted her shoulder before walking back to his desk and sitting down.

Four more liquid potions before he brought out the same potion used the day before. "This does sting a bit, remember?" he asked as he tilted her chin up to see the bruises on her neck and left eye. "The one from yesterday isn't looking half as bad," he replied as he dabbed a little on a cloth and carefully began applying it to the bruise on her face. More was needed for her arms and neck and she yawned as she patiently waited for him to apply it. Surprisingly, she didn't jump.

"Aren't you going to put some on my left arm too?" she asked as she held her arm with the mark on it out for him to see.

"No," he replied as he reached for another phial of potion, the liquid being purple in color. "This mark requires something a bit different." He opened the top and carefully turned the bottle over, pouring a little on his index finger. He took her left hand in his and carefully drew a circle around the mark. The outline stayed a bluish purple for a second before disappearing into her skin.

"What is that for?" she asked as he took out yet another potion, placed a little on a small square cloth and carefully placed it over the mark itself. The pressure caused her to jump and grab his forearm, the one he himself had been holding the previous night. She noticed a bandage wrapped around it. "Sorry," she whispered.

"It's alright," Snape replied as he took out a bandage and wrapped it around her arm, concealing the mark and the square cloth.

"I didn't know you knew so much about healing," Aileana stated as she watched her head of house place the empty potion phials into the bag.

"You learn alot when you are forced to know," he replied as he leaned back in the chair and sighed.

"Professor?" she asked as she glanced from the headmaster to her head of house. "What is happening to me?"

She watched as they turned to face one another. "I am not entirely sure, Miss O'Meara," the headmaster replied as he continued to sit behind his desk.

Aileana glanced over to see Snape staring at her. _What? Checking to see how long it takes for the poison to sink in?_ She stuck her tongue out at the professor before crossing her arms. 

A hint of a smile crossed his face. I_ would never poison a student. Not from my house, anyway. Think of the paperwork! It's not worth the hassle_.

Aileana turned to stare into his eyes. "Not from your house, anyway?" she asked. "Thank Merlin for small miracles," she stated as she glanced out the window at the sunrise.

Snape turned to face the headmaster. "Miss O'Meara, what did you hear?" he asked, intrigued. 

"You said you would never poison a student from your own house," she replied.

Dumbledore smiled as he faced the potions master. "You were right, Severus."

Aileana yawned before turning to Dumbledore. "Right about what, sir?" 

"You can read his mind, Miss O'Meara," the headmaster explained. "Just as he can read yours. It's a special gift indeed."

Aileana thought for a moment before trying to jump up. "He can't read my mind all the time can he?" She glanced at Snape. "Can you?"

"No, thank Merlin," Snape replied as he tried to keep her sitting down. "Just when needed."

"Whew," Aileana sighed. She thought for a moment before smiling. "Maybe that's why I do so well in Potions."

"What?" he asked as he crossed his arms. "What are you talking about?"

"In Potions, sometimes I can hear the correct answers in my head. Kinda like listening to you give a lecture." She too crossed her arms. 

"You read my mind, during tests!" he asked, unnerved that a student could be so talented.

"Well I didn't know what I was doing!" she shouted as she tried to explain.

"You are going to have to learn how to control this 'gift'," Snape replied, looking annoyed.

"And you are going to have to learn not to think so loudly!" she snapped back, causing Dumbledore to chuckle.

"Alright, that's enough."the headmaster stated, snickering as he took another lemon drop.

"That does explain a lot though," Aileana thought.

"Like what?" Snape asked, still annoyed.

"Well, in the forest, I could have sworn I heard you tell me not to say anything," she explained.

"I did."

"You knew then that you could read my mind?" 

"No." He glanced into her eyes before turning away. 

"How did you know it would work then?" she asked. 

"I didn't. I hoped."

She yawned again as he stood and pulled out a wand from his cloak pocket. "I believe this belongs to you," he stated as he handed it to her. 

"Thanks." She took it from him and placed it in her robe pocket. "I was hoping he didn't still have it." 

Dumbledore stood from his chair and walked over to Aileana. "Can you stand Miss O'Meara?"

Slowly, with a little help from them both, she rose to her feet.

"What do you have first today?" Dumbledore asked as he escorted her to the door.

"I have a free hour since I took the final earlier last week," she replied as she held onto Dumbledore for support. 

"Then I suggest you get some breakfast and head back to the Slytherin dorms for a good rest," Dumbledore stated as he opened the door. "Miss O'Meara," he added as she began to walk out the door. "Don't discuss this, or anything else we spoke of, with anyone just yet."

"Of course not, sir," she replied as she glanced back to her head of house. 

"Be careful," Snape said with true concern. "Don't hesitate to come to me with anything."  
"Yes, sir," she replied as she slowly made her way out the door.

"She'll be alright, Severus," she heard Dumbledore state as the door closed behind her.

Aileana yawned as she slowly rode the moving staircase down to the bottom. Stepping carefully, she walked down the corridor to the main hall. A group of older Ravenclaws spotted her as they were entering the Great Hall for an early breakfast. _Typical Ravenclaws_. She stood up a bit straighter and tried to adjust her clothes.

"Aileana! Hey Aileana!" 

The familiar shouts from the far end of the corridor caused her to stop. It was Neal Stanley.

"Aileana, you're ok?" he almost shouted as he ran towards her, knocking a few Ravenclaws out of the way.

"Yes, in a matter of speaking," she replied. Accidently, he bumped her left arm, causing her to wince. 

"Sorry," he stated breathlessly as he grabbed her right arm and pulled her out of the main corridor into an empty one. "I have to show you something."

"Neal, can it wait?" Aileana asked as she turned to walk back to the Great Hall for breakfast. She couldn't remember the last time she snuck food out to eat and her stomach was letting her know.

"No, it can't," he persisted as he tugged her back into the deserted corridor. "Look!" he whispered as he raised the left sleeve of his robe.

There, to her amazement, was the same mark she herself had. She glanced up to see the tears falling from his worried eyes.

"I have the mark too," was all he stated before falling to the ground in severe pain.

"Neal?" she asked as she knelt down to his side.

"Please help," he whispered holding his arm against his body.

She glanced around the hallway for anyone else before turning to face him. "I'll be right back, Neal," she stated as she stood and ran back down the corridor to Dumbledore's office again. With one giant leap, she landed on the bottom step and held on as the stairs moved up. She tried to catch her breath as she looked back to where she left Neal in the corridor. She now knew, whatever was happening, she was not alone.


	6. Chapter 6 Powerful Knowledge

Aileana gasped as she reached the top of the stairs to Dumbledore's office. Jumping as she reached the top step, she tripped, lost her balance and fell against the door. _Ouch!_ From within, she heard the muffled voices of Snape and Dumbledore.

"I cannot believe she doesn't remember."

Aileana paused. Slowly, making as little noise as possible, she stood and pressed her ear to the door, trying to hear more.

"Give her time, Severus," she heard the headmaster calmly state. "She will. It's all a matter of time."

Aileana glanced from the door back to the corridor where she left Neal injured. She wanted to help him but . . . She turned and pressed her ear to the door once again. _What is it that I can't remember?_ She thought back to the events of that night. _The Dark Lord, Snape at the meeting. . . . _So engrossed in her thoughts, she failed to realize the voices had stopped and footsteps could be heard coming towards her. _Maybe, if I listen long enough. . . . _The door to the Headmaster's office swung open and she fell in. Glancing up to her left, she caught the eye of her head of house.

"Miss O'Meara!" Snape yelled as he grabbed her by her good arm and yanked her to her feet. _I thought I had seen the last of you this morning!_ Her eyes bore into his as neither spoke.

Black nothingness clouded her vision and the room became darker as if something or someone was blocking out all sunlight. A dense fog rose from the floor and shadows could be seen floating all around. Snape's tall, looming figure outlined in front of her, she stood there frozen, staring up at him.

"Miss O'Meara, answer me!"

She heard the voice of her head of house and felt the hand of someone on her shoulder, but she couldn't speak. Her voice had left her.

Just as suddenly as it had started, the darkness lifted. She blinked, glanced around the room and jumped slightly as she caught Snape's eye. She quickly backed away from him, her eyes wide with fright.

"Miss O'Meara?"

She turned her face to the familiar voice of the headmaster but could say nothing. Slowly, she walked towards him with tears in her eyes.

"Miss O'Meara, what happened?" Dumbledore asked as he took her by the hand and led her to the couch she had been sitting on just minutes earlier. He paused, looking from one to the other. "I thought I excused you to breakfast?" 

"You did," she whispered barely audible as she stared at Snape who stood frozen by the headmaster's desk. He wasn't looking at either of them but instead staring out the window. _What did you do? Why did you do that!_ She stared at him for a moment before she smirked and shook her head. Still not believing the idea of her ability to read Snape's thoughts, she laughed at herself and crossed her arms. Snape turned from the window to stare at her, a look of uncertainty and anger etched on his face.

"Miss O'Meara?" Dumbledore asked as he patted her hand. He glanced over at Snape before addressing his student again. "Is there a reason you returned to my office? Is it your arm?" he suggested, hoping anything would jog her memory.

_Impossible! That potion has no side effects!_

"Uh, no. . .sir," she began as she blinked and glanced to her head of house. Snape still frightened her, no matter what Dumbledore believed, so she turned to the headmaster. "It's Neal," she replied suddenly remembering the reason why she had returned.

"Neal Stanley, of Ravenclaw?" Dumbledore asked. He pulled out his pocket watch, mentally noting the time. "What about him, Miss O'Meara?" he asked as he placed his hand on her forehead.

"He confronted me in the hall," Aileana replied. She caught the eye of her head of house before doubling over in pain, a feeling of nausea rushed over her. "He has the mark too," she whispered as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. _No side effects? What does he call this?_ She put her arms around her stomach, as if trying not to be sick.

With her eyes closed, she couldn't see the stunned look upon the Potions Master's face. He quickly made his way to the door of the office and turned to them both.  
"Where is he?" he asked as he gave a significant look to the headmaster.

"Near the Great Hall. I left him in one of the side corridors," she replied as she tried to remain as still as possible.

"Miss O'Meara," Dumbledore whispered as Snape rushed from the room, his black robes billowing behind him. "What happened just now?" he asked as he placed a cool cloth on her forehead. "Is it your arm?" 

"No sir," Aileana began to explain. She slowly sat up to face the Headmaster. "It's my head. I felt so dizzy after everything went dark and the fog . . . "

"Dark?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Yes sir. I was. . . . ." she began but was interrupted as the door to the office swung open and Snape briskly walked in, the injured Ravenclaw student in tow. With help from Dumbledore, she stood and slowly walked to the empty chair sitting nearby as Snape helped the semi-conscious Ravenclaw student to the couch.

"Maybe I should turn my office into the Hospital Wing?" Dumbledore joked as he looked from one injured student to the other. "I knew there were to be more," he stated to no one as he pulled out his pocket watch. "I just didn't think it would be this soon."

"More?" Aileana and Snape stated at the same time before glancing at one another. Catching his eye again, she quickly turned to face the window.

"Yes, more," Dumbledore replied, matter-of-factly. He turned to face his student. "You didn't actually think you were in this alone did you?" he asked her, a brief smile crossing his face.

"Well, . . ." she began. She glanced to Neal who was now sitting on the very couch she had been sitting on, only it was different._ It's blue!_ She glanced to the headmaster but said nothing. _Now, I know I'm going mad!_ She leaned back in the chair and placed the cool cloth on her forehead once more.

_It's not the potion. It can't be._ She heard his voice in her head and slowly turned to face him, the cloth still held to her forehead by her good hand. Her eye caught sight of him glancing over the mark on Neal's arm, just as he had done to hers._ I brewed everything right. . . the eucalyptus leaves, the peppermint . . . everything! _A speck of sympathy touched her heart as she watched her head of house. _Maybe Dumbledore was right. Maybe he does care about the students._ "I don't think its the potion, sir," she stated aloud, causing both Dumbledore and Snape to turn and look her way.

"Oh you don't, do you?" Snape replied sharply as he stood, anger flashing in his eyes. "I seem to have forgotten about your special gift," he sneered as he came towards her. She jumped a bit as he circled the chair, his robes billowing all around her. "Tell me, then," he stated coldly as he stopped behind her, placed his left hand onto to hers and asked "If not the potion, what is it then?" He bent down and whispered in her ear. "What happened?"

Aileana jumped slightly at his touch and sighed when she wasn't shocked. Her head began to tickle as the pain became unbearable. _Something's wrong_. She glanced around the room as the lights suddenly got brighter, too bright to bear. "Ohh, I feel sick," she whispered as she glanced to the headmaster. The nausea returned but the feeling was a bit different. She couldn't explain it, but her head was hurting not from what she was seeing but from something her brain was doing. She doubled over with a pain she thought could only be described as a migrane, though she never actually had one herself.

"Severus," the headmaster called as he was examining Neal's arm. "I think you should see this."

Snape returned to the couch where the Ravenclaw student was sitting and took his arm from the headmaster. "It's exactly the same as Miss O'Meara's," Snape replied. "Is that of any importance?"

"Not at this point in time," Dumbledore replied as he stood and walked towards Aileana. She still had her head down. "I believe the same potion should work for Mr. Stanley, Severus," Dumbledore stated as he glancing down at the Slytherin student.

"But sir," Snape began to protest as he turned to face the headmaster. "What about the side effects?" he asked, gesturing towards Aileana, obviously still in pain.

"It will be alright," the headmaster replied as he walked to his desk and sat down.   
Hesitantly, Snape took his bag from the floor beside the couch and pulled out the phial of purple liquid. Repeating the same action as before, he drew a circle around the mark and covered it with a bandage. Giving another potion for the pain, Neal suddenly regained consciousness and tried to sit up.

"Where am I?" Neal asked as he glanced from Snape to the headmaster.

"You are in my office, Mr. Stanley," Dumbledore began to explain from his desk. Snape replaced the phial's to his bag and stood up. "Can you tell me how long you have had that mark or where it came from?" the headmaster asked as Snape conjured up another chair and sat down beside Aileana.

All eyes watched the Ravenclaw student as he thought. "A few days ago, I believe," Neal began. "I don't remember how I got it, sir," Neal stated, turning towards the headmaster. "I just woke up one morning after a nightmare and found it on my arm."

"A nightmare?" Dumbledore asked intrigued. He glanced to Aileana who was still doubled over in pain. "Do you remember what it was about?" 

"No sir. Just that I woke up scared to death and found it on my arm," he stated as he glanced down at the bandage now covering the mark.

"A few days ago?" Aileana whispered, still holding the cloth to her head. "Then you had it when you helped me in the hall?"

"Yes," Neal replied. "That's why I wanted to see your arm."

Aileana thought for a moment before leaning back in the chair. "Oh," she replied. _Slytherin pride?_ she heard sarcastically in her head. She turned slightly to see the smirk on Snape's face. 

"Severus," Dumbledore stated. "Have you been approached by any other students?"

"No, headmaster," Snape replied glancing to Aileana. "Miss O'Meara was the first."

"Very well then," the headmaster replied as he stood, offered a lemon drop to all and turned to face the Ravenclaw student. "Mr. Stanley, if you are feeling up to it, you are free to leave."

"That's it?" Neal asked as he glanced from Dumbledore to Snape and then Aileana.

"For now," Dumbledore replied as he helped him to his feet. "I would suggest you get some rest." He led the Ravenclaw student to the door of his office. "I must warn you," Dumbledore began. "Don't discuss this with anyone. Not just yet." he glanced to Snape who was staring at Aileana. "If anything out of the ordinary happens or you need help, report to one of the professors immediately."

"Yes sir," Neal stated as he glanced to Aileana still sitting next to Snape. "Professor?" he whispered to Dumbledore. "Are we going to be alright?"

The headmaster smiled a bit as the twinkle returned to his eyes. "Of course, dear boy." He placed a hand on his shoulder, ushered him out and turned to face Aileana.

Aileana winced in pain and rested her head in her hands. _Oww! My head! The light! It's so bright! _"Miss O'Meara," she heard to her left. "Miss O'Meara!" she heard again just before a hand grabbed her shoulder and a shock rushed through her body. "Owww!" she shouted before she became violently ill on the floor before her.

"Severus," she heard the headmaster whisper. She felt the presence next to her move as the dizzy feeling returned.

"Are you sure headmaster?" she heard Snape ask in shock. "But why would that happen? What could it mean?"

"In time, Severus. In time," she heard Dumbledore reply. "Miss O'Meara," the headmaster whispered barely audible. "Look at me, please."

Slowly she sat up and leaned against the side of the chair. She took the cloth away from her forehead and glanced to the headmaster who was now standing in front of her. Next to him, was Snape, looking absolutely stunned.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked with concern.

"Which time?" Aileana slowly asked. _This is no time to be sarcastic_. She slowly turned her eyes towards him. "I'm not being sarcastic," she replied slowly. "My head hurts. All lights are bothering it."

Severus sighed as he returned to his bag and took out another phial of liquid. Aileana was beginning to wonder if it was bewitched to hold any potion he may need at the blink of an eye. He pulled out a yellowish liquid and walked to her. "Drink this, slowly," he stated as he handed her the phial. 

She thought about it for a moment but decided any foul tasting potion was bound to be better than the headache she was enduring so she carefully drank its entire contents. _Yeck!_ She coughed as she handed him the empty phial. _Again with the bad taste!_ After a moment or two, nothing was happening. The pain was still there, just as intense as it was before. "It's not working," she gasped as she placed the cloth back over her eyes. 

Snape sighed as he walked over to her. "Lean your head back," he ordered as walked behind her, placed his hand on the cloth and began reciting some sort of soothing spell. Aileana couldn't explain it, but it almost sounded like. . . a melody of some sorts. Tears fell from her eyes as the pain slowly began to subside. 

_Whew! The man is a_ _genius!_ Aileana sat up and removed the cloth from her forehead. She caught Snape's concerned eye but turned away. She did not want him to see her crying. Remembering she had been ill just minutes before she reached for her wand to clean up the mess but found someone already did.

"Sorry, Professor Dumbledore," she stated meekly as she tried to hide her embarrassment of becoming ill in his office.

"Not a problem, Miss O'Meara," he replied as he held his hands up in protest. "Believe me, you are not the first." He turned and sat down at his desk once more. He smiled as he turned to Snape now sitting on the couch. He looked to be deep in thought about something.

"Severus," he began as he crossed his hands and rested them on his desk.

"Yes, sir," Snape replied, glancing to the headmaster.

"Don't worry. The reason why Miss O'Meara became so violently ill was not because of the potion."

Aileana glanced from the headmaster to Snape. "If it wasn't the potion, then what was it?"

"Your mind's defense mechanism," he replied matter-of-factly as he ate another lemon drop.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Miss O'Meara," Snape began as he glanced to the student sitting before him. "When you first came back to this office this morning what happened?"

"I don't know. I was looking at you and then the room became darker. The fog was so thick and there were shadows everywhere," she stated as she glanced to the headmaster who was smiling at Snape.

"See, Severus," he began as he chuckled a bit. "I told you not to under estimate the abilities of your students."

Aileana glanced to her head of house. "What is he talking about?"

"Miss O'Meara, whether you are aware of it or not, you were trying to use legilimency to read my mind," Snape stated as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Aileana thought for a moment. "What exactly is legil - ?"

"Legilimency," Snape stated. "It is the art of exploring another person's memories." He glanced at his student as he folded his hands in his lap.

"But how did you . . . ?" she paused, intrigued that she could do something so complicated yet know nothing about it.

"How did I know someone was trying to break into my memories?" he paused as he glanced towards the headmaster. "Because my head began to tickle." He smirked. "That is merely one of many ways I have created to alert me. There are others."

Aileana thought for a moment. "So why did everything get dark? Why did that happen?"  
"Nothing DID happen, Miss O'Meara," Dumbledore replied smiling. "What you saw was a figment of your imagination!" the headmaster exclaimed as he glanced from one to the other.

"What I believe the headmaster is trying to say," Snape explained as he stared at the headmaster jumping up and down slightly in his chair. "The darkness and the shadows that enveloped you was my mind's defense mechanism. Whenever someone tries to read my mind, I am made aware of it by the tingling feelilng in my head, therefore I created this defense mechanism to stop any attacker who tried to read my thoughts." He crossed his arms. "It's another form of occlumency."

"Oh," Aileana replied a bit puzzled still.

"Didn't you say your head tingled a bit before it began to hurt?" Dumbledore asked, leaning forward on his desk anxiously awaiting her response. 

"Well, yea," Aileana replied as she glanced from him to her head of house. "I mean, yes sir."

"That was your mind warning you that something was wrong," Snape patiently replied as he leaned back in his chair and rested his head in one of his hands. For a moment, he looked like he was giving a lecture; a boring one.

"What was wrong?" Aileana asked.

Snape rolled his eyes and sighed. "I would have thought that to be obvious." He sat there, waiting for her to catch on.

"You mean, you were trying to use legi - on me?" Aileana asked slightly unnerved. It was bad enough he could read her thoughts but . . . "What a minute," Aileana stated. "If you can read my mind and I can read yours, then why would you need to use legi - on me at all? It doesn't make sense." 

"Of course it does," Snape replied looking a bit offended. "It makes perfect sense."

Aileana glanced from Snape to Dumbledore before shrugging her shoulders.

He sighed and continued. "Remember earlier, when I told you I couldn't read your mind all the time? Just when needed?" 

Aileana nodded.

"Our minds are like open books just waiting to be filled with knowledge. You and I have the ability to read other people's minds, or at least each other's." He paused as he glanced out the window before continuing. "However, your memories are not in that book. They are held deeper within the mind, hidden behind a door so to speak. Therefore, we use legilimency to open the door and read them."

"And you created a defense mechanism to warn you when someone was trying to open that door?" Aileana concluded as she leaned against the side of the chair.

"Well, yes," Snape replied, speaking in his professor tone. "For some reason, our mind's our different. Our door has a lock on it. Only you have the key but when someone tries to break through that lock, your brain generates a defense around the door to keep someone from accessing your memories without permission." He stood and walked towards the fireplace. "The defense mechanism varies from person to person. Mine happens to be darkness."

"Oh," Aileana replied still confused. She glanced to the headmaster for help.

"It will all be explained in time, Miss O'Meara," he replied as the twinkle returned to his eyes. He stood and walked over to her. "Now that you are feeling better and Mr. Stanley has been taken care of," he began as he helped her to her feet. "I believe it is well past time for you to have some breakfast."

"Yes sir," Aileana replied as she walked to the door of his office. She glanced back to her head of house still staring at the fire. Although she couldn't explain it, she felt a bit worried that something else was wrong.

"Miss O'Meara," Dumbledore began as he too glanced toward Snape. "If Professor Snape should be called away, I will send for you," Dumbledore responded as if sensing her fear. "I expect everything discussed in this office to be kept amongst ourselves."

Remembering their previous discussion about Snape's status as a spy, she knodded. "Yes sir."

"Professor Snape," Dumbledore stated as he quickly turned to the Potions Master. "Send word to the other Head of Houses. We are to meet in my office in one hour's time."

Aileana watched as Snape nodded his head, stood and walked past them out the door. He didn't look at her or glance her way. _Careful. Remember. . . don't hesitate to come to me with anything_. She heard in her mind as she watched him disappear out of sight down the moveable staircase.

"Miss O'Meara," Dumbledore stated as he too watched Snape leave. "I will be away from my office until the start of the meeting. "If you need anything," he stated omnisciently. "Professor Snape will be in his office."

"Yes sir," she replied as she too walked out the door.

"Grimmauld's Place!" she heard Dumbledore shout. The familiar green light of the floo network lit up the room as he disappeared into the fireplace.

Aileana sighed as she reached the bottom of the movable staircase for the second time that morning. In all her years at Hogwarts, she could not remember a time she was ever in the Headmaster's office. She smiled to herself. _Maybe I am like all the other Slytherins!_ She laughed to herself as she reached the main corridor which lead to the great hall.

"Psst."

Aileana stopped and instinctly began to tense up. She glanced around but saw no one. Waiting a few moments, she continued on.

"Pssst, over here," she heard from her left. Cautiously, and against better judgement, she walked towards the side corridor.

"Neal," she stated as she sighed of relief. "What are you still doing here?" Aileana asked. _I may miss breakfast all together at this rate!_

"Waiting for you," Neal replied a bit angrily. "What took so long up there? Why did Dumbledore excuse me so quickly? And what exactly does this mark mean?" he asked as he pointed to his now bandaged arm.

"One, it is none of your concern why it took so long. Two, I don't know why Dumbledore excused you and three, I don't know what it means!" she replied, almost shouting. She crossed her own arms and stood defiantly in the middle of the corridor. "Besides, what business is it of yours?"

Neal stood to face her. "Something is going on that you aren't telling me," he whispered angrily as a few students walked by. "You, Snape and Dumbledore are leaving me in the dark on purpose because I'm not a Slytherin."

"You are loosing what is left of your mind," Aileana replied as she laughed a bit. "You know as much as I do. If I find anything else out, I will be sure to let you know."

"At any rate, I am still talking to Flitwick about all of this," he stated as he began to walk to the great hall.

"You can't," Aileana shouted as she followed him down the corridor. 

"Why not?" He turned to look at her. "Snape is not my Head of House," he stated as a few more students passed them.

"I mean, Dumbledore is meeting with all the Head of Houses in an hour," she whispered walking closer to him. "You can speak with him after that."

"Oh," Neal replied. He glanced down the hall at all the other students now making their way to breakfast. It was going to be packed in there now. "I'll see you later then," he replied as he walked around the corner and yelled to some of his friends in Ravenclaw. 

Aileana sighed as she continued to walk to the great hall. _How appreciative! I help him and what does he do? He gets angry! Typical!_ She walked into the great hall and made her way to the Slytherin table situated to the far left side. The room fell silent as she walked in, the other students glancing her way and talking in whispers as she passed.

"O'Meara, are you OK?" one of her friends from Hufflepuff asked as she walked by.

"I'm fine," she stated, instinctly grabbed her injured arm. "But thanks for asking," she replied as she continued to walk past Ravenclaw then Gryffindor.

"Hey O'Meara!" one of the seventh-year Slytherins called out to her. "What happened to you!" he shouted gathering the attention of all the students now assembled in the great hall.

"Yea what happened? Did one of your Gryffindor friends beat you up?"

"Just leave her be," another seventh-year stated as he walked up behind her. "She's not worth the hassle."

Aileana, ignoring everyone now, quickly reached the table and grabbed a few pieces of toast and an apple before turning and running for the entrance. She ran into a few other Slytherins on her way out. 

"Watch it O'Meara!"

"Sorry," she replied not looking back as she turned and headed for the Slytherin common room. She stopped as she reached one of the moveable staircases.

"Eating alone again?"

Aileana turned to see The Bloody Baron floating along side her.

"Yes, sir," she stated meekly as she sat on one of the steps and took a bite out of her toast.

"You know, you are never going to get anywhere in the wizarding world if you don't have some confidence in yourself," the Slytherin house ghost lectured. 

Not wanting to argue, she nodded and patiently waited for the staircase to complete its turn.

"Suit yourself," the ghost stated as he shook his head and floated away.

In all her years at Hogwarts, Aileana dreaded meal time the most. Although she had friends in every house but her own, it was not a common practice (in fact it was a non-written law) to sit and mingle at a different house table than your own. So most meals, she was forced to eat alone.

She reached the bottom of the stairs and walked to the stone wall guarding the Slytherin common room. 

"Unforgivable," she recited. _I hate that password_. The wall swung open and she stepped inside. The Slytherin common room was unlike any other part of the castle. It was the one part she felt welcomed in; almost like home (though she had very little to compare it to). Decorated in Slytherin green and silver, the room felt damp and cool. Not to mention, green being one of her favorite colors.

"Hey O'Meara!" shouted one of the 5th year girls as she walked in. "Nice shiner! Who did it this time? A Hufflepuff or a Gryffindor?"

Ignoring the laughter from throughout the common room, she passed all the students who were mingling about and made her way to her dorm room, shared by 4 other girls. She opened the door to find the light dimmed. "Lumos," she whispered, lighting the room with her wand. I hate the dark! Fortunately, three of the four were already in the common room or eating in the great hall. The curtains were drawn around the fourth bed. Aileana could only assume she was still asleep, so she made all effort not to wake her as she reached her bed. Reaching into the night stand, she pulled out a box full of pictures and sat it on her bunk, along with her wand and apple.  
Buried deep underneath the clutter was a small hand held mirror. She pulled it out and glanced at her reflection. _Snape was right. I do look like I've been in a fight._ She winced as she felt the bruise under her left eye. 

She returned to her bunk and crawled up to the top, careful not to make much noise and disturb the sleeping girl in the bunk across from hers. She opened the box and began sifting through the photos as she ate the last of her toast and began eating her apple. The box was filled with photos given to her by her friends in other houses. She couldn't afford such luxuries as a camera. She smirked as she glanced through a few of them. They had been taken here and there, at various events and during trips to Hogsmeade.

She smiled as she reached the newest one added to the collection. It was taken just a few months earlier at the Tri-Wizard tournament. She and a few friends from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor were cutting up and chatting in the stands during the second event. She took another bite of her apple and paused as she glanced in the background. There was Snape, sitting next to McGonagle, and he was glancing her way. Why did I never notice this before? She picked the photo up and examined it more carefully. The repetitive movements of the photo showed everytime she would laugh, Snape would turn to look their way. She was shocked she never noticed it until now.

"Ahh!" 

The sudden shout from the bed next to hers sent her tumbling to the floor, the box of photos falling sending photos flying everywhere. She reached and grabbed for her wand which was still on the bed when the spell from another wand flew past her head and grazed her ear. "Hey!" she shouted as she put a hand over her ear and winced from the pain.

"Lumos," she shouted as she lit the room only to see the wand from her unknown attacker still pointed at her head.

"Oh O'Meara! Don't scare me like that!" the other girl stated as she lowered her wand and lit the rooms fireplace.

"I scared you?" she replied as she pulled out the little mirror to examine her ear which was now burning slightly. "What happened Darcy?" Aileana asked as she noticed the girl fully dressed. She must have fallen asleep in her clothes.

"Nothing! Mind your own business, O'Meara," Darcy replied as she turned and magically made up her bed. Darcy Hallow, pureblood Slytherin. Her family came from a long line of purebloods and it was known to Darcy her entire life she would not break that lineage. She was a few inches taller than Aileana. Her hair blondish in color with blue eyes. They were not friends, to say the least. They tolerated one another only because they shared the same room and (despite their many pleas) Snape refused to move anyone around.

"What happened to you O'Meara?" Darcy asked, finally noticing the bruises and scars.  
"Nothing," Aileana quickly replied as she picked up the photos off the floor and sat back down on her bed.

"And your arm?" Darcy asked in mock concern. "Surely you weren't brewing anything you weren't suppose to be, now were you?" She crossed her arms.

"Take your own advice and mind your own, Hallow," Aileana shouted as she looked through the photos. 

"You can't talk to me like that!" Darcy replied crossing the room and knocking the box of photos off Aileana's bed. 

"Hey!" Aileana shouted as she stood and pushed the taller Slytherin backwards.

"How dare you!" Darcy shouted back as she grabbed Aileana's hurt arm, right above the mark, and began to attack her.

Defending herself the only way she knew how, she grabbed Darcy's free arm and pulled down. The older girl winced, not from the action but from where Aileana had her arm. Aileana freed her long enough to see the very same mark as she had. _This is getting too weird!_ She pushed the pureblood wizard to the floor before crossing the room to her own bunk and quickly gathering as many photos as she could.  
"Darcy, how long have you had that mark?"

"Its none of your concern," Darcy winced as she held her arm close to her body.

"How long have you had it?" Aileana asked, insisting that she know something.

"A few days, not that it is any of your concern," Darcy replied as she stood and slowly walked back to her bunk.

"Why haven't you told anyone?" Aileana asked. She returned the box to her night stand and turned to face her roommate.

"I was planning to tell Snape, only if the mark didn't go away on its own," Darcy replied as she watched the smaller student run for the door.

Aileana paused as she remembered Dumbledore's words: "_Professor Snape will be in his office."_ "We have to tell him now," Aileana shouted to her as she walked briskly towards the common room. 

"Now?" Darcy asked as she reluctantly followed her. 

"Yes, now!" Aileana insisted as she continued. _I'll hex her if I have to._ Being of pureblood status, it was not general practice (especially for Slytherins) to be seen with those their families deemed "less than worthy". Aileana paused as Darcy grabbed her arm.

"I will go when I feel it is necessary," Darcy stated as she straightened her school robe and walked to the far end of the common room where a group of older Slytherins were sitting by the fire. After a few moments, they all turned to look at Aileana.  
"What is it O'Meara?" one of the older boys shouted from across the room. "Gawking at what you'll never be: a pureblood!" The comment made the entire room laugh.

Aileana glanced towards Darcy before shrugging her shoulders and leaving the common room through the stone wall._ I'll tell him myself! Dumbledore said there would be more. I don't know what this means, but they need to know! He needs to know! _"O'Meara!" 

"O'Meara wait up!"

Aileana turned to see Darcy running down the hall to catch her, followed by her boyfriend (future fiance) Galvin Turner.

"Where are you going?" Darcy asked half out of breath.

"Where else? To tell Professor Snape," Aileana replied, turning to look at them both.

"But why?" Galvin broke in. He, too, was a pureblood. The had been technically engaged ever since their parents had arranged it, two weeks after they were born, though no one knew if they had true feelings towards one another.

"Why?" Aileana pondered. She never expected a question like that. _Should I tell them the real reason? I don't even know the real cause of it._ She glanced from one to the other. "Because he is our head of house and should know," Aileana replied before turning and continuing the walk to Snape's office.

"I don't see why it can't wait!" Darcy shouted from behind Aileana as she and Galvin were discussing something privately. Their words weren't too clear, considering they were walking to far back for Aileana to hear, but something about their behavior was strange.

"But don't you think he should hear it from us?" Galvin questioned as he began walking faster to catch up.

Aileana paused and turned to face him. "What do you mean us?" She watched as he raised the sleeve of his robe to reveal the very same mark. _OK, now I know I am definitely telling him! _She continued the walk to Snape's office with the other Slytherins in tow. "It's just a mark," Darcy protested. "It can wait!"

"It can't!" Aileana replied as she reached the Professor's office door and knocked. "Believe me, it can't."

"I don't even know why you are getting involved. This has nothing to do with you!" Darcy shouted. She stepped forward and pushed Aileana against the door with a loud thud.

Aileana began to push her back when she felt a hand grasp her shoulder. She turned to see Snape standing behind her.

"Miss. O'Meara, is there a problem?"


	7. Chapter 7 Puzzling Mystery

Severus Snape glanced from one Slytherin student to the next before turning his attention back to Aileana. It was then he noticed the red mark across her ear and the look of pain on her face. "What happened to your ear?" he asked as he turned her head to get a better look at her latest injury. _When did this happen?_ His eye caught hers but she quickly turned away.

"Oh," she replied, covering her ear with her hand. "It's nothing."

Snape knew she was lying but did not dare ask more questions with the others present. He noticed a slight glance between Galvin and Darcy before they turned to him. He waited for a moment for one to speak but no explanation was given as to why they were there. "Is there a reason for this unplanned visit or is this a social call?" he asked as he turned from one student to the other.

"Oh, . . .well uh," Darcy mumbled before looking at the floor.

He sighed as he glanced to Aileana who was now sitting at one of the nearby workstations in the classroom. "Well?" he asked impatiently.

"They have the mark too, Professor," she stated calmly before turning away.

_Two more!_ Snape glanced from her to the others. "Show me." He walked towards them as they raised the sleeves of their robes. Upon inspection, both Galvin and Darcy's mark were the exact same as Aileana and Neal's. "Does it hurt?" he asked Darcy.

"No sir," she admitted quietly. Snape noticed the self-conscious blush that appeared on her face as he examined her arm. His reputation for being cruel and frightening was well known throughout the student body. Those in his house knew just how temperamental he could become and they did not dare cross him. "I'm sorry to disturb you with this, sir," Darcy continued as Snape walked to his office, retrieved his satchel from that morning and pulled out the phial containing the potion he used on Aileana and Neal.

"It was O'Meara's idea to come to you with this," Galvin piped in from a near-by table.

Snape glanced up in time to catch the sinister look Galvin gave Aileana. "That's Miss O'Meara, Mister Turner," Snape replied sharply, glaring at all three before continuing. "One of the first lessons taught at this school included manners," he lectured as he began to apply the potion to Darcy's arm. "There will be no disrespect to anyone in my house. Especially from others within it." He placed the bandage on her mark, the very same way he had with Aileana, and glanced in her eyes, giving her a warning look. After a moment, he turned and walked over to Galvin. "If this foolishness continues, I shall have no choice but to dock house points," Snape added sharply as he began to examine Galvin's arm. "I believe you all know just how much I hate doing that."

"But sir," Darcy protested. "The term is over and we have already lost!" 

Snape completed applying the potion and the bandage on Galvin's arm before turning on his heal to face her. "It's never to early to start for next year," he whispered to her. The terror in her eyes told him he had succeeded in frightening her. He glanced at Aileana, sitting quietly at a desk, then back to the others. "How are you both feeling?" he asked Galvin and Darcy as he crossed his arms.

"Fine," they both agreed in unison.

"And what about you, Miss O'Meara?" he asked, turning his attention back to her.  
"Alright," she replied, holding her ear.

"What does she matter anyway?" Galvin asked as he stood up to join Darcy. "This is a pure-blood manner, isn't it?"

Snape glared at him for a long time before walking towards him. "This has nothing to do with being a pure-blood, Mister Turner. You two aren't the only ones with this mysterious mark."

Darcy glanced to Aileana before looking at Snape. "You mean she has the mark too?!" she exclaimed as she pointed at Aileana.

"Yes, I do," Aileana replied, not looking at any of them.

"How long have you had this mark?" Snape asked the two new students. 

"A few days," Darcy admitted. "We were going to tell you earlier but . . . "

"We thought it was a birthmark or a bruise or something," Galvin added. "We thought it would go away."

Darcy glanced from Aileana to Galvin. "Do you know what it is, sir?" she asked cautiously. "Or what it means?"

Snape thought for a moment. "At this time, no." He placed the phial of potion back in his satchel. "Do you remember how you got it?" he asked, taking mental notes on their answers to inform the headmaster later.

"No, sir," they both replied.

"Just woke up from a nightmare," Darcy stated, glancing from Galvin to Aileana.

"Yea," Galvin added. "What she said, sir."

_A nightmare?_ Snape glanced from one student to the other before glancing back to Aileana. "Fine," he stated as he crossed his arms once more. "The two of you are free to leave. I shall speak to you again this evening." He watched as they raced toward the classroom's door and smirked as it slammed shut just before they reached it. They turned to meet his stare as he slowly walked towards them. "Do not speak of this to anyone, understand?"

"Yes sir," they both replied.

He waited a second (mainly for dramatic affect) and opened the door with a wave of his wand. _That never gets old_. Smirking, he watched as they ran out the door and to the right, their destination being the Great Hall.

With a wave of his wand, the door closed again. He turned to Aileana, still sitting at the desk. "You want to tell me what happened?"

"No, sir," was her only reply.

"Are you feeling ill?" Patiently he waited for answer, but received none. He walked to his desk and stood against it, the normal stance he took while teaching, and sighed. "What happened?"

She turned to look him in the eye. Almost instantly, the incident in her dorm room flashed before his eyes. He watched as the box of photos flew off the bed and Aileana's ear was hit by Darcy's curse. Just as quickly as it began, the vision ended.

"Ah," he stated quietly. _Reminds me of my years as a student_. He stood and walked to his cupboard of potions. Glancing through, he found the one for burns and returned to her side. "That is a very dangerous curse Miss Hallow fired at you," he replied as he turned her head to inspect her ear once more. "You are very lucky it wasn't worse than this." He sighed as he placed a small amount of the potion onto his finger and carefully began applying the light blue liquid.

"I know," she said, flinching slightly from the coolness of the potion.

"Still," he continued as he watched her reaction. "It was very wise of you to come right away. You could of gotten permanent damage if you had waited much longer." He continued to apply the potion as carefully as he could.

"I didn't come because of my ear, sir." Aileana sighed before glancing away. "I came to tell you about Darcy and Galvin." 

Snape paused as he dabbed a bit more of the potion onto his finger. "But why?" he asked cautiously. "Why did you come to me?" He thought he knew the reason but wanted to hear it from her.

"Well," she began quietly. "Dumbledore told me to, sir." She caught his eye before continuing. "He told me you would be here."

"Oh," Snape replied, a bit disappointed in her answer. He placed the top back onto the phial and returned it to the cupboard. He returned with another phial filled with a pink liquid. "Take this one with you," he explained as he handed it to her.

"What is it for?" she asked, glancing at the phial curiously.

"It's to help you get a good night's sleep tonight," he explained. "After the past few days, you look like you need it." She stuck her tongue out at him, causing him to smirk. "What is your exam schedule for the rest of the day?"

"I have my last exam in a few hours," she stated, quickly glanced at her pocket watch. Snape knew it must have been old. There was a crack in the face of it. The clasp, he also noted, didn't work. Every time she closed it, it would re-open slightly.

"Try to concentrate on your final exam and then get some sleep tonight." He helped her up and escorted her out into the hall, closing and locking the door behind them. "But do remember to be careful and don't hesitate to come to me with anything." Snape caught the look of fear and uncertainty in her eyes as she glanced up at him. "And I do mean anything."

"Yes, sir," she replied meekly as she turned to the left and headed toward the Slytherin common room.

"Miss O'Meara?" he began as he watched her leave.

"Yes, sir?"

"Five points for Slytherin."

"Sir?"

"Five points, for being so brave," he stated. "Very uncharacteristic I must admit," he replied, grinning slightly. "Especially for us Slytherins."

"But the term is over sir," she stated, looking confused. "It doesn't matter."

Snape shook his head. "No, Miss O'Meara. It does." He watched as a look of doubt crossed her face.

"I'm afraid I don't understand, sir."

"You stood up to the most evil wizard in the world," he stated quietly, barely audible. "By doing that, you . . . " he tried to explain but could not bare to say it. "It was a very brave, self-less act. It makes all the difference."

She shrugged and glanced away. "If you say so." She turned and continued to the common room. _He and Dumbledore must be in the same league_. He heard in his mind. _Half the time, I can't understand either of them_. He turned and headed for the headmaster's office, shaking his head and trying not to laugh. He had to inform him of the two new students now affected by the mark and how Aileana came to him.

_She came to me. Whatever the reason, she came to me!_ He smirked at the thought of it. _I can't believe after . . ._ He reached the end of the hall and stopped. An eerie feeling crept over him, causing him to shudder. Glancing around to see if any nosey students were nearby, he quickly darted behind a suit of armor and through an invisible door, known only to staff members.

"Lumos," he whispered as he retrieved his wand from his robe pocket and lit up the tiny hallway. He carefully raised the sleeve of his own robe and sighed. The dark mark burnt deep into his skin wasn't burning or glowing. He wasn't being called. _Whew! For a moment I . . . . _He paused, deep in thought. The eerie feeling crept over him again. He shuddered once more as he tried to remember where or when he had felt this feeling before. He thought about all the little warnings he had created and put in place to defend his mind. _It's not one of my defense charms and I am not being called_. He glanced around the dimly lit hallway. _What could this feeling mean_?

He waited for a moment but the feeling never returned. He carefully stepped out of the invisible passage, pausing a moment behind the suit of armor. He pulled out his pocket watch and noticed the time. _Damn! I'm late for the meeting_! Glancing around once more, he straightened his robes and walked swiftly down the corridor leading to several flights of movable staircases.

He walked up swiftly not waiting for the stairs to completely stop before continuing on through the corridor. Students from all four houses knew that look and quickly parted ways for the Head of Slytherin. Reaching the Great Hall, he paused and looked in. Most of the students were now gathering for one of the final breakfasts of the year. He spotted Neal Stanley sitting at the Ravenclaw table and gave him a stern look. Neal kept eye contact for a moment but quickly looked away. He glanced at his own house table and sighed. _How many more from Slytherin will be affected?_ Galvin and Darcy was sitting toward the middle of the table with a group of fourth years. Galvin noticed him standing in the doorway and gave a slight nod. 

More students passed him entering the Great Hall as he turned and continued his walk to the gargoyle statue. With no time to waste, he quickly walked up the steps as they moved, reaching the top within seconds. He walked to the door and paused. The voices of his colleagues were getting louder, floating into the hall.

"How is that possible?"

"What does this mean?" 

Silently, almost spy-like, he stepped closer and pressed his ear to the door.

"All will be explained in time," he heard Dumbledore tell the others.

Snape smirked as he thought back to that morning when it had been he and Dumbledore talking and someone else spying through the door. _How ironic_. He shook his head, straightened his robes and knocked once before entering. All the other head of houses were present and glanced up as he walked in. Snape nodded to the headmaster before taking a seat near the fireplace, the only unoccupied chair left in the room.

"We know of two students already," Dumbledore began again, glancing at Snape before continuing.

"Make that four," Snape calmly stated, staring out the window. He turned to meet the headmaster's worried look before glancing at the others.

"Four, Severus?" Dumbledore questioned as he sat behind his desk. He took out a silver quill, a bottle of ink and a very old piece of parchment. He dabbed the quill in the ink and glanced over at Snape. "Who are they and how did you discover them?"

"Darcy Hallow and Galvin Turner," Snape replied as he glanced from Dumbledore to the other members of the staff. "Both are fourth years in my house."

"I was expecting this," Dumbledore stated aloud as he wrote their names on the scroll. "And how did you discover them, Severus?"

Snape thought for a moment. "Actually, it was Miss O'Meara who discovered them." He thought back to the moment when he opened his office door to find the three of them standing there.

"Did she really?" Dumbledore replied, glancing to Professor McGonagall.

Snape waited impatiently as the room began to discuss the new information. _First Aileana, then Neal and now Darcy and Galvin. What could this mark possibly mean? _"That makes three in your house, Severus," Dumbledore stated as he placed the quill down and rolled up the scroll, magically sealing it with his wand.

Upon placing it on the desk, Snape noticed a unique Celtic design had encircled the entire scroll. He caught the headmaster's eye and was shocked to see him smiling. _Crazy, old man! What is he on about?_

"Is it only occurring in Slytherin and Ravenclaw?" Professor Sprout asked nervously.  
Snape noticed the worried look on her face. He had seen it many times before, in people about to be punished by . . . _Aileana!_ The vision flashed in his mind so quickly, he almost fell out of his chair. _What the . . .?_ Snape sat up straight and glanced around quickly but no one else seemed to notice. _Where did this come from? Why now?_ He caught the eye of the headmaster but he just placed his head in his hands, trying to stay as calm as possible. A vision from the previous night began to flash in his mind. He saw himself following the Dark Lord deeper and deeper into the woods. A second later, the vision of Aileana sitting against the tree, frightened and in pain, flashed before his eyes. So deep in thought, he forgot about the meeting. 

"So far, yes," Dumbledore replied, glancing worriedly at Snape as he placed the sealed scroll in his desk drawer and locked it with a wave of his hand. "However, all houses will be affected."

"But why now, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked, nervously crossing her arms.

"How many should we be searching for?" Professor Flitwick interjected. "How will we know if we have found them all?"

Snape glanced up to see Flitwick holding a quill and a piece of parchment in his lap. _Taking notes as usual. Typical Ravenclaw!_ He caught the headmaster's eye but quickly turned away.

"One question at a time, please," Dumbledore replied, holding up his hands.

Snape tried to remain calm as Dumbledore's voice faded in and out. _She was not in any danger when I left her_. _Why would she be sending this particular vision?_ _Why now?_ He waited patiently to see if Aileana contacted him again. _Nothing!_ He sighed as he glanced out the window at the blue sky. _What could possibly have happened since then?_ Dumbledore's voice caught him off guard and he jumped slightly.

"At this point, I cannot be certain of the exact number," he stated, looking worried. "By the end, half the student body could be affected." Dumbledore glanced from one head of house to the next before resting his eyes on Snape. "I do know there will be no fewer than eight."

_Aileana, Neal, Darcy and Galvin. That makes four._ Snape caught Dumbledore's eye and nodded. He knew what the headmaster was telling him. No matter what, there would be at least four more. _Dear Merlin, please don't let anymore be in Slytherin!_ Snape sat back in his chair, listening to the headmaster discuss what he already knew. He cleared his mind, trying to remember more of the previous night's memory. _Wait a minute! That's it!_ He glanced over at the headmaster before smirking. _This isn't a vison - it's a memory! I am re-living my own memory!_ He started to laugh at his own foolishness before realizing he was still at the meeting.

"Albus, we couldn't possibly send the students home," McGonagall stated angrily. She glanced over at Snape who was now smiling. "The danger would be too great."

"Much too great, indeed," Flitwick interjected, taking more notes. 

"We couldn't force all of them to stay without a proper explanation either," Snape retorted, still smiling. "As much as I hate to admit it, I do enjoy the few months I have away from the . . . ."

"Severus," Dumbledore interjected. He gave him a warning look before turning back to the others.

"What about those who are affected?" Professor Sprout asked, glancing from McGonagall to the Flitwick. 

Dumbledore glanced from one professor to the next before continuing. "We have no choice but to keep them at the school." Snape noticed the twinkle in his eyes was gone. He did not want to say anything in front of the others, but he knew the headmaster was worried.

"Do you think that is wise?" Flitwick asked, tapping the piece of parchment in his lap with his fingers. "If He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned. . ."

"He has," Snape interjected, staring into the fireplace. His mind raced back to Aileana and the violent attack they both had endured just a few hours before. The memory of her lying there, being hit by curse after curse, flashed before his eyes and he blinked. _She was being attacked and I could do nothing!_ He shook his head, trying to erase the memory but failed. He glanced up to catch the eye of the headmaster before turning to the others. "Believe me, he has," was all he stated before turning back to the fireplace.

Professor Flitwick glanced from Snape to Dumbledore. "Do you think he will know that we are on to him if we keep the students here?" he whispered.

"Yes, but even then," McGonagall interrupted. "They are safer here than they would be scattered all over the country. At least this way we could keep an eye on them."

"She's right," Snape agreed, not looking at anyone. With the Dark Lord's return and his role in the order, he didn't think there would be much time for babysitting. However, he didn't like the idea of being called to a Death Eater meeting only to find half the student body present. _And what about Aileana? I can't let her leave, knowing what she has already been through and whom she may have to face again._

"What about Harry?" McGonagall asked nervously. She glanced from Sprout to Flitwick before turning to Dumbledore.

Snape crossed his arms and snorted. He thought of the four marked students, Aileana especially. _For their sakes, I hope not_. 

"Fortunately for us, this does not involve Harry," Dumbledore replied, folding his hands and placing them on his desk. "He is not in any danger. However, I do think it would be best to send him back to his aunt and uncle's for the summer." He glanced from McGonagall to Snape before continuing. "We will make sure he is adequately protected."

Snape nodded to Dumbledore. _Of course he would remember what I told him about Potter! Bloody Gryffindors! Always sticking together!_ He glanced around to the others and was shocked to see the professors looking a bit relieved, McGonagall and Sprout both letting out a sigh of relief. "How could you . . ." he began, his anger rising to a dangerous level. He thought about Aileana, Neal, Galvin and Darcy. "You think just because this doesn't affect the great 'boy-who-lived' this isn't serious?" He stood from his chair and began pacing the floor, his robes billowing behind him. "I cannot believe . . ! " he exclaimed as he turned and faced the fireplace mantle.

"And since when does the great Severus Snape care?" he heard McGonagall asked behind him.

"What?" He turned around to face his colleague.

"Since when have you cared about your students, Severus?" McGonagall asked. She was still sitting but the look on her face showed signs of anger. 

"I have always cared about my students," Snape replied. He crossed his arms and leaned against the fireplace. 

"Nonsense!" Minerva replied as she stood up to face him. "I have watched you over the years, Severus. You have never cared about any of the students in your house!"

Snape shot her a look before glancing to the headmaster. "That is not true!"

"Is it?" she asked, crossing her arms. "I seem to recall a certain student of yours who went for days without medical attention and . . ."

Snape walked towards her, standing a few inches taller than the Head of Gryffindor. He did not like being threatened, especially from a colleague. "If you are referring to Miss O'Meara. . . " he began.

"Of course I'm referring to her!" McGonagall replied, getting louder as she began poking him in the chest, pushing him backwards. "How dare you leave a student alone and injured in the corridor!"

"I did what I had to do!" Snape replied, trying to keep his temper down. He glanced to Dumbledore before continuing. "I had no other choice!" he stated angrily.

"Oh really?" McGonagall questioned, as she glanced to the other professors.

"I sent her to you for protection!" Snape exclaimed, his temper beyond the boiling point. "Yet I see where that was a mistake!"

"She disappeared on her own!" McGonagall replied. "There was nothing we could do!"  
Snape glanced from his arch rival to the headmaster who solemnly nodded. _On her own?_ "I thought the school grounds were protected?" Snape questioned. "How is that possible?"

"I am not entirely sure yet, Severus," Dumbledore replied calmly. "But it does have me worried."

Snape turned away from the others and back to the fireplace. "On her own?" he whispered to no one.

"Yes, Severus," McGonagall replied, her arms still crossed. "Let this be a lesson to you." She glanced to Professor Sprout who was snickered behind her tea cup.

Snape turned to face the room once more. "A lesson?" He glanced from Professor Sprout who was still snickering to Dumbledore sitting quietly behind his desk. "What do you mean?"

"Well, apparently, some of your students are more advanced than you know," McGonagall explained. "Could it be, Severus, that if you cared about ALL the students in Slytherin, not just certain ones, this wouldn't be a problem now?"

"I do care about ALL the students in my house!" Snape shouted in reply.

"No, Severus," McGonagall stated, walking closer to him. "You do not. You only care about those who have important relatives!" She crossed her arms and stood defiantly before him.

"Now that is absurd!" Snape shouted angrily. He glanced to Dumbledore for help but received none.

"Not likely," Minerva replied. "That is not what I have heard."

"And just what exactly did you hear?" Snape asked crossing his arms, his hand dangerously close to his wand.

"It's no secret among the students which house you favor, Severus," McGonagall replied, her own arms crossed. "The Slytherins have always gotten out of trouble when you were around. Especially those who had relatives in high ranking positions!"

"That is not true," Snape replied. "I have expelled quite a few from my house over the years. No matter who their parents were." He turned from the Head of Gryffindor back to the fire place and stood there for a moment, trying to regain his composure.

"I do hope you take your role as Head of Slytherin House seriously," McGonagall continued sharply. "It is your responsibility to see that all of them have the same opportunities to succeed. Not just the ones who could improve your social status."

_How dare she!_ Snape glanced from Flitwick and Sprout back to McGonagall. "Don't lecture me about favoritism, Minerva. You treat all the Gryffindors like they are the only students that matter, Potter and his friends especially."

"What?" she questioned. Her anger had faded but only slightly.

"Oh don't even try to deny it!" Snape replied, his voice getting dangerously loud. "Ever since Potter has arrived, you have been doing nothing but favoring him!" Snape walked towards her, causing her to retreat slightly. "Potter this and Potter that!" he continued as Dumbledore stood from his chair. "Even now, you are more worried about Potter than you are about four students who have already been singled out and taken before the Dark Lord!" Snape paused to catch his breath. He turned slightly to see the terrified look on Flitwick and Sprout's faces before walking back to the fireplace. Glancing back to McGonagall, he continued. "Do you think everything is going to be OK since your precious Potter is not involved?" He leaned against the fireplace, crossing his arms. "Do you even care about the other students at all?" 

"Severus, enough!" Dumbledore shouted, now standing angrily behind his desk.

McGonagall glanced to Dumbledore, looking a bit shocked. "Severus Snape. How dare you say such a thing," she stated calmly, slowly walking closer to him. "I have cared for every student who has walked through those doors, no matter what house they were sorted into, including Miss O'Meara and a few more from your house." She paused, trying to catch her breath, as Dumbledore sat back down. "Even beyond their years at Hogwarts, I still care and worry." She continued the argument, but her face showed signs of fatigue. "How many of yours can you account for?"

Snape glanced to the others before replying. Had Flitwick and Sprout not been there, he would have laid out all the facts about how many Gryffindor's had joined ranks with the Dark Lord but he held his tongue. He knew this would be yet another argument he could not win, so he turned back to the fireplace. "Just do a better job next time I send her, uh, any student, to you for help," was his only reply. _Bloody Gryffindor!_

McGonagall grinned at the others as she sat back down, obviously thinking she had won the argument. "Tell me again, Severus," she began as she glanced to Professor Sprout and poured herself a cup of tea. "The lecture about favoritism." 

"I don't have any favorites," Snape replied, now sitting calmly in his chair.

"Oh really?" Sprout interjected but stopped after Snape shot her a look.

"Seems that way, Severus," Flitwick added as the others nodded their agreement. "It looks to me as if Miss O'Meara is quickly working her way to the top of that list."

"She should," McGonagall stated aloud as she took a sip of her tea. "All things considered."

Snape glanced up in time to notice the warning look Dumbledore shot McGonagall.  
"All things considered?" he questioned, looking from one to the other. 

"Nothing," McGonagall replied, taking another sip from her cup and staring out the window.

_What did she mean by . . . ._

A flash of green burst from the fireplace, causing all the professors to jump. Snape glanced up to the ceiling to spot an owl flying as fast as it could around the room. It was a smaller owl, brown in color, but it was panicked trying to deliver its message to the rightful owner. It circled the room several times before landing on the headmaster's desk. There was a small roll of parchment tied to one of its legs, which he held out to him. Dumbledore quickly untied the message, thanked the owl by patting it on the head and unsealed the official document.

All the professors crowded around his desk as the owl flew around the room once more, coming to a rest next to Fawkes. Snape watched anxiously from behind the crowd as Dumbledore read through the message. He knew the way Order members contacted one another. _This must be important._

After a moment, Dumbledore's eyes sparkled as he looked up. "Help will be arriving in the morning," he stated. "Just after the train leaves." He stood, retrieved his traveling cloak and continued. "In the meantime, all of you will need to be on alert," he explained, walking to the fireplace with the message in his hand. "I will make an announcement tonight at dinner. Until then, not a word of this to anyone."

"What are you going to say, Albus?" Flitwick asked.

"I'm not entirely sure," Dumbledore stated, glancing from one professor to the next. "I will know more this evening . . . . hopefully," he said. He caught Snape's eye. "I hope all those affected will be found tonight." 

Snape nodded in understanding. _We are definitely in for a long night_. He thought for a moment and smirked. "Can't we just send Miss O'Meara to search the corridors?" Snape interjected. "After all, she has found the other three." 

"Not a bad idea, Severus." Dumbledore replied. "I will keep that in mind." He turned to the others. "I will be out for a few hours but I will be back for the end of year ceremonies this evening." He stepped into the fireplace as the little brown owl hooted and flew towards him. "Minerva, keep an eye on things while I am gone," he stated as he held out his arm for the visiting owl to land on.

"Of course," she replied.

"If any more students are found before I return, send them to Severus to be inspected."

_Great! I wonder what my hourly rate should be?_ Snape sighed as he crossed his arms. He hated the idea of babysitting, but there was no arguing with the Dumbledore.

"Severus."

"Yes, headmaster?"

"Keep an eye on your three, especially Miss O'Meara," he stated, giving a look to McGonagall.

"Yes sir," he replied.

"Filius," Dumbledore continued as he glanced to the Head of Ravenclaw. "I want you to keep an eye on Mr. Stanley."

"Yes, of course," Flitwick replied.

"Be on alert everyone," Dumbledore cautioned as he grabbed a hand of floo powder. "Dark times are upon us all." He sighed as he threw the powder into the fireplace. "Grimmwauld Place!" With a flash of green light, he was gone.

"Well, everyone," Flitwick began as he made his way to the door. "I shall speak to Mr. Stanley and see you all this evening." He glanced to Severus who was standing near Dumbledore's desk. "Severus," he stated as he opened the door with his wand. "Thank you for taking care of my student, even though he isn't one of your favorites." 

The comment brought laughter from the other professors as Snape walked back to the fireplace. "I don't have favorites," he mumbled to no one.

"You keep telling yourself that," Sprout stated, as she quickly exited the room with Flitwick right behind her.

"She is awfully brave for a Hufflepuff," he stated as he turned to face McGonagall who was still standing near Dumbledore's desk. She tried to leave but he quickly stepped in front of her, blocking her path.

"Is there something you wanted to say, Severus?" she asked, her arms crossed once more. 

"What exactly did you mean earlier . . . . 'all things considered'?" He wanted to know. He needed to know. Aileana's safety could be at stake, not to mention the others.

McGonagall frowned. "It was nothing, Severus." she stated as she pushed passed him and walked to the door. "You just . . . " she glanced out the door before continuing.  
"What?" he asked angrily.

"You pay more attention to certain students than you do to others, Severus," she stated as calmly as she could. "Ones who have important relatives in high authority."

"Not this argument again!" Snape replied turning back to the fireplace.

"Maybe one day you will finally learn the lesson," McGonagall stated as she left the room.

_High authority?_ He watched as she closed the door behind her. _I have a feeling she and Dumbledore aren't telling me something._ He sat back down in one of the chairs. _Ouch!_ Reaching into his trouser pocket, he pulled out a small stone. It was the stone he found and used as a portkey just a few hours before. He turned it over in his hand and smirked. _A moonstone . . . . how appropriate_.

He sat for a while, his head resting in his hands, trying to remember all he could from his meeting with the Dark Lord. _"There are students I am keeping an eye on. Students who are important and are needed for my plan to succeed."_ He thought about the words of the Dark Lord with care. "What could he want with her?" he stated out loud to no one. _" Each of these students have particular qualities I am searching for. Qualities that will be of utmost importance to my fam- . . . ah future."_ It was there he stopped. "What could he have meant?" He thought for a moment before the realization hit him and he sat upright in his chair. "Family?" he whispered in shock. He thought to the four that were taken. All but Aileana were purebloods. _She is in Slytherin and a half-blood. _He glanced out the window to the now brightly lit sky. _Oh, Merlin. Please no. She can't be! _


	8. Chapter 8 Notice

Chapter 8 

Coming Soon!

Yes, it's finally arrived (1 year late, I know.) Thank you to everyone who has been patiently waiting for the next chapters of "The Elite Order" to be released. It has been a difficult and trying year to say the least. Not to worry, though. The story shall be continued and (hopefully) be as good if not better than the previous 7 chapters.

Chapter 8 (Title being held Deliberately, lol) will be posted online very, very soon.

Thank you to all who have been asking, pestering (you know who you are, lol) and encouraging me to continue. You have no idea how much of an inspiration you have become.

I hope you have had a very good year and I look forward to your reviews of Chapter 8!

Emerald J. Beckett

PS: This message will disappear upon release of next chapter. Please send pms instead of reviews to this message. Thank you.


End file.
